A moonlight Love
by animeroxs603
Summary: From the 2017 movie, School's out! Tony and his parents are going to visit his favorite vampire Rudolph Sackville-Bagg and his family again for the summer. This time, he's bringing along his favorite 18 year old cousin Violeta Sanders and her parents for the ride. What Tony doesn't know is that Violeta is dealing with a mysterious boy in her dreams. This family is in for a ride!
1. Chapter 1

Ar: Hi Everyone! I hope you are having a great vacation! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I had some work to accomplish. So, _When I first saw you_ will be up later in the month or so. This is my first time writing a Little Vampire Fanfic. I love the Little vampire film in 2000's, but I was fascinated with the one for 2017. So I hope you'll enjoy this romantic roller coaster ride! The song that is used a bit is _"Dangerous Game" _From _**Jekyll and Hyde the Musical!**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The little vampire or the characters, I just own the ones that I created!**

Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Chapter one: A trip back to Germany._**

It has been a year since Tony saw Rudolph and his family. It was his last day of school and off to the summer.

His family was planning to visit the Vampires again.

Fourteen year old Tony Thompson walks out of school and spots a girl who is 5'7, Light skin, Ocean blue eyes with a helmet on her head. The girl is wearing a black mid sleeve high low lace top, blue skinny jeans, black fingerless gloves, a black leather jacket and black buckle boots leaning against a black motorcycle smiling softly with another helmet in her hand.

"Violeta!" Tony said the girls name happily as he ran towards her.

Violeta is Tony's friends who is like an older sister to him. She is brave, Feisty, creative and just turned 18. Violeta also knows combat and rides a motorcycle which she learned how to ride.

"Hey Creature of the night!" Violeta greets Tony as she ruffles his hair playfully.

"You're picking me up today?" Tony asks Violeta excitedly as he spots the helmet in her hand.

Violeta giggles and nods in reply.

"Ready to go home?" Violeta asks her friend as she gave him a helmet.

"You bet I am!" Tony replies to Violeta happily. Tony puts on the black helmet and the two of them got onto the Motorcycle.

"Hang on tight kid!" Violeta said to him happily with a smirk on her face.

Tony hangs onto her waist as she began to rev the engine of her motorcycle. Violeta got her motorcycle running and began to drive Tony home.

* * *

As the two of them were on the road,

Tony noticed a piece of Violeta's hair coming out of her dark purple helmet. Her hair had strands of purple which never happened before.

"What happen to your Hair Vi?" Tony asks Violeta as she drives her motorcycle.

Tony heard a soft gasp from Violeta before she gave him a solid answer.

"It's nothing Tony…Just Nothing…" Violeta replies to Tony as she focused her eyes on the road hoping her cousin wouldn't ask anymore questions.

Tony left it alone since his cousin don't want him to worry about her.

* * *

The two cousin's made it to the Thompson's house safe and sound.

Violeta parks her motorcycle and helps her cousin off.

The two cousins headed to Tony's parents who were packing their luggage in the car.

"Hi Mom! Hey Dad!" Tony greets his parents happily.

"Hi Uncle Bob! Hi Aunt Dottie!" Violeta greets her Aunt and Uncle with a smile on her face.

"Hi you two! Thanks again for picking up Tony Vi!" Dottie greets the two and thanks Violeta for picking up her son.

"No problem Aunt Dottie! I would happily pick up Tony anyway!" Violeta said to her Aunt as she ruffles her cousins hair once more.

"On behalf of my parents, I want to thank you guys for inviting us on your trip Black forest Germany." Violeta thanks her relatives happily.

Dottie and Bob were going to reply until they noticed that Violeta haven't taken off her helmet yet.

"Did something at school Vi?" Bob asks Violeta in worry.

Violeta was silent for moment and hoped that her Aunt and Uncle wasn't going to ask her. She was going to deny it, but she knew it was going to worry her family even more.

Violeta sighs and takes off her helmet. Her relatives were in shock once they saw her hair.

Half of Violeta's hair is dyed purple.

"Whoa…" Tony said to Violeta in shock and amazement as he looks at her hair.

"What happened to your hair?" Dottie asks her niece as she looks at it in worry.

"The Jocks and Cheerleaders poured hair dye in our combs and hair products!" Violeta explains to her relatives in anger and frustration.

Violeta is part of the theater scene in her school, so having people mess with her hair is a huge no in her book.

"Did you get your revenge on them?" Tony asks his cousin in excitement knowing that messing with Violeta is a whole different story.

"Tony!" Bob says his son's name in warning.

"It's ok Uncle Bob! The theater club and I did a bit of dyeing ourself with their hair and uniforms to return the favor!" Violeta explains to her family with a smirk on her face.

"Nice!" Tony said to his cousin as they high fives each other while Bob and Dottie playfully rolled their eyes at their son and niece.

"Well, I should drive back home and finish packing for our trip tomorrow." Violeta said to her relatives as she puts her helmet back on.

"Ok. Drive safely." Dottie said to her niece in care. Violeta nods in agreement, waves goodbye and drives off in her motorcycle.

* * *

Two hours later,

Violetta arrived at her house and parked her motorcycle in her families drive way.

Violetta got off of her motorcycle, puts her helmet on the handle and enters her house.

Inside the house was a female in her thirties with blonde hair that goes to her upper back, blue eyes light skin wearing a black mid sleeve shirt, blue jeans and brown boots packing up her luggage in the living room.

Her name is Destiny Sanders, mother of Violeta Sanders.

On the opposite of Destiny, is a male in his thirties, fair light skin, brown eyes, black hair that goes to his shoulders wearing a Red short sleeve shirt with blue jeans and black boots.

His name is Lucian Florin Sanders, father of Violeta Sanders.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back!" Violetta greets her parents as she closes the front door.

Destiny and Lucian walks out of the living room to greet their daughter.

"Welcome back my little Violet flower!" Lucian greets his daughter happily as Destiny kisses her daughters forehead.

Violeta giggles at her parents antics before speaking to them.

Destiny and Lucian noticed their daughters hair and knew what happened.

"Another prank from the Athletes?" Destiny asks her daughter in a knowing manner.

"Yup." Violeta replies to her mom as she pops the p in her answer.

"Did you get even with them?" Lucian asks his daughter in curiosity.

"Ten times bigger!" Violeta replies to her dad happily with a smile on her face.

"That's my girl!" Lucian said to his daughter as they high five each other.

Destiny rolls her eyes playfully at the two of them before speaking to her husband.

"We shouldn't be teaching our daughter about getting even with someone you know.." Destiny said to her husband as she examines her daughter's hair.

"I know, but they always pull pranks on one another during the end of school Sweetheart!" Lucian explains to his Wife about the school that his daughter goes to.

"On the bright side, the color goes beautifully with your hair and you don't have to go their anymore because you graduated!" Destiny said to her daughter happily as she released her daughter's hair.

It's true. Violeta graduated from her high school Sunny field High school this years and is accepted to her dream college.

"I still can't believe my little princess is enrolled to San Prep Of Fine Arts College!" Lucian said to his daughter happily as he ruffles her hair a bit.

"Yeah, but the dress code for Uniforms doesn't seem to change." Violeta said to her dad as she fixes her hair back in place.

"Maybe your college will get rid of the uniforms! You'll never know!" Destiny explains to her daughter in a positive attitude.

"You're right mom." Violeta said to her mom as she agrees with her statement.

"I'm going to finish packing up before we head to the Airport with Uncle Bob, Aunt Dottie and Tony." Violeta said to her parents and began to head upstairs to her room. Destiny and Lucian nods in understanding and begagn to pack some of their luggage into their car.

* * *

Once Violeta arrived upstairs,

She made it to her room and began to finish packing her luggage and her purple and blue backpack to take with her on the plane.

As she was packing, Violeta picks up her sketchbook and began to look at a certain picture she sketched out this morning.

Lately, Violeta has been having bizarre dreams about this boy her age with pale skin that is cold to tough at first, short black spiky hair and red eyes.

Every time she dreamt about her and the boy, the two of them would be in multiple scenarios doing multiple things together.

In those scenarios, they were romantic and passionate as he whispered in her ear "I am yours and you are mine" and etc.

Since her dreams are in Black forest Germany, maybe the trip would shed a light on why she is having these dreams.

Violeta hasn't told anyone about her dreams because she want's to figure them out on her own.

Violeta closed her book and packed it in her backpack with the rest of her items she's taking with her.

She puts the backpack on, pins her long black hair up, tucks it in her black fedora, grabs her luggage and headed out of her room.

Violeta assists her parents in packing luggage in their car and headed to the Airport to meet their relatives.

* * *

Once the Sanders arrived at the Airport,

They met up with the Thompson's, gave their luggage to the workers, received their tickets and headed to their plane to Germany.

In the Airplane,

The Thompson's and Sanders family were flying first class to Germany, which was a complete shock to Tony and his family.

"You didn't have to do this Lucian…" Bob said to Lucian as he was still in shock.

"You guys do so much for us, I want to return the favor." Lucian

To sum it up, Violeta's Father comes from a rich family. He owns an antique shop which profits successfully for his family.

Since he has a great relationship with his sister-in-law family, he would treat them to nice things out of love.

* * *

While the Adults were having their discussion,

Tony and Violeta were sitting next to each other relaxing in the seats before the Airplane took flight.

"I can't believe Uncle Lu got us a first class flight!" Tony said to his cousin happily as he relaxes in his chair. Violeta couldn't help but giggle at her cousin's antics.

"Like he said, you guys have done so much for us. So, why not return the favor." Violeta explains to Tony as she takes her headphones and phone out of her bag.

"I can't wait for you to meet my friend Rudolph and his family! I can already tell that you are going to fit right in!" Tony said too his cousin happily.

"Especially that girl you talked about as well?" Violeta asks him with a playful smirk on her face. Tony blushes and began to change to subject.

"Oh look at that! Were about to move! Might as well get some sleep!" Tony said to his cousin as his blush stayed on his face.

Violeta giggles again, puts her headphones on her ears and began to close her eyes as they have a long flight ahead of them.

* * *

 _In Violeta's dream,_

 _Violeta was in an huge unknown castle, dressed up in a Red Vingtage Victorian ball with her hair in a lose curly ponytail in red one inch heels._

 _"This is a new one…" Violeta thought to herself as she looks at her surroundings in front of her._

 _All of a sudden,_

 _Music began to play in a subtle yet hypnotic romantic atmosphere in the castle._

 _The music put Violeta in a trance, that she didn't notice the footsteps behind her._

 _The music suddenly stops once she heard a soothing masculine voice took over._

 ** _"_** ** _My love…"_** _The masculine voice said to her in a sultry tone of voice._

 _Violeta went into a hypnotic trance once more by the male's voice._

 _ **"**_ _ **Let me hear your alluring voice my siren of the night…"**_ _The sultry male voice said to her in a commanding expression._

 _The mysterious male in her dreams began to touch her skin in a sensual and desirable sensation as she began to sing to him._

 _I feel your fingers~_

 _Cold on my shoulder…_

 _Your chilling touch..._

 _As it runs down my spine~_

 _Violeta felt his lips touch her neck as it makes her body burn in desire._

 _Watching your eyes~_

 _As they invade my soul_ …

 _The male turned Violeta around to face him as she met with his blood red eye._

 _She felt his cold hand touch her left cheek as she continues to sing to him._

 _Forbidden pleasures..._

 _I'm afraid to make mine~_

 _Violeta and the Male were about to kiss until…._

"VI WAKE UP!" A boyish voice shouts in her ear happily.

Violeta wakes up with sweat running down her face as she breaths heavily.

"I hate it when you do that Tony…" Violeta said to her cousin annoyed with a hint of relief.

"Sorry about that! I wanted to wake you since we're about to land soon!" Tony explains to his cousin as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Looks like I've slept longer than I thought.." Violeta thought to herself as she has a quick image of her dream with the mysterious boy her age.

"By the way, what were you dreaming about?" Tony asks his cousin out of curiosity. Tony notice Violeta became stiff when he asked her that.

"W-what do you mean Tony?" Violeta asks him in a stiff expression.

"You were murmuring about someone in your sleep…" Tony explains to Violeta as his curiosity turned into worry.

"It's nothing to worry about Tony. Besides, I'll finally get a chance to meet your special friend!" Violeta said to Tony as she changes to subject to put them in a happier mood.

Tony smiles and begin to talk to Violeta about his friend and his family.

Violeta sneakingly touch her neck where the mystery man kissed that made her feel a sensational desire.

* * *

Ar: What do you think? Will Violeta receive the answers she needs? Will Tony catch on to what's going on with his cousin? Who is the mysterious male figure in Violeta's dreams?

Stay tuned for next Chapter!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Ar: Hi everyone! Here is another chapter of _A Moonlight Love!_ The song that is used is _**"No One Knows Who I am"**_ from _**Jekyll and Hyde the Musical!**_

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter two: Meeting the family; The Siren meets the Vampire**

The plane Lands and everybody grabbed their carry on and left.

The Thompson's and Sanders went to the baggage area, grab their luggage and headed to the parking lots to rent a vehicle for the rest of their trip.

In their Rental truck with a mobile home attached,

The five of them are heading to the castle, while Violeta follows them on a black motorcycle that they also rented.

Tony realized that his cousin has been acting weird lately. He knows their is something wrong with her for a few weeks now.

Tony would notice his cousin touching her neck, her cheek or her arms.

He didn't want to bother her about it unless she tells him about it herself.

Tony hopes that his cousin will be ok and return back to her feisty loving self once more instead of being in her thoughts for ten minutes.

"Tony! Were here.." Bob tells his son with a smile on his face as he looks at the road ahead of him.

Tony spots the castle and began to smile happily.

"Were actually here!" Tony thought to himself happily as he began to remember the fun times he had with Rudolph and his family.

Destiny and Lucian were amazed by the castle's structure and atmosphere it gives.

With Violeta, she looks at the castle heard a voice in her thoughts.

"I can't wait to see you my love…" The male voice said to her in her mind in a soft whisper like tone of voice.

Violeta stops her motorcycle in a forceful panic that her family stops their vehicle to check on her. Lucian and Destiny got out the vehicle to check on their spooked daughter.

"Are you Alright my little flower?!" Lucian asks his daughter in worry as he checks for any injuries on her body.

"I-I'm fine dad…Just…fine…" Violeta said to her dad in a calm tone of voice.

"Sweetheart you look like you've seen a ghost." Destiny said to her daughter in worry as well.

"I'm fine mom. I'm just going to take a breather for a bit." Violeta said to her mom as she recollects herself.

Destiny and Lucian know that something was bothering their precious daughter. Just like Tony, they would wait for her to talk to them about what's going on with them.

"You guys should head to the castle, I'll catch up with you guys." Violeta said to her parents with a small smile on her face.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Lucian asks his daughter in a gentle caring tone.

"I'm sure. I saw a lake nearby the castle, so I thought maybe I should clear my head and catch up to you guys later." Violeta explains to her parents with her smile staying on her face.

Destiny and Lucian sighs knowing that their daughter needs some space even though they hate it. Through all of that, they trust their daughter to know that she will be safe and sound.

"Ok my little princess. Please contact us to make sure you're safe." Lucian said to his daughter as he touch her shoulder in a caring way.

"Don't worry guys, I will." Violeta said to her parents to reassure them that she will be alright.

She gave her parents a hug, went back on her motorcycle and drives to her destination while the others head to the castle.

* * *

With Tony and the others,

They arrived in front of the castle doors. Tony was excited to see his best friend right now, eve though he is worried about his cousin Violeta.

Before they headed out of the vehicle, the Thompson's began to warn their family members.

"We're going to go and introduce you guys. Warning, Rudolph's family is a bit odd." Bob explains to his Brother and sister-in-laws with an awkward smile on his face.

"Define odd?" Destiny asks her sister's family in a curious state of mind.

"Don't worry, you'll see." Tony replies to his Aunt with a smile on his face.

"Just don't freak out.." Dottie said to her Sister and brother-in-law in a calm tone of voice.

The Sanders nod their heads in agreement and watched their relatives go out the vehicle and walk towards the castle door.

Tony knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer.

The door is opened by a really excited Rudolph with his parents and his younger sister.

"Rudolph!" Tony said his friends name happily.

"Tony!" Rudolph said his name happily as well.

The two boys did a weird hand shake and hug one another.

"Don't have Tony all to yourself brother." Anna said to her brother with a playful smirk on her face.

The two of them released one another and Anna began to greet Tony as well.

"It's lovely to see you again Tony~" Anna said to him as she bats her eyes lovingly at him.

"I-it's lovely to see you too Anna.." Tony said to her as a love struck puppy.

Rudolph shook his head in disgusts and embarrassment for his dear friend when he socializes with his sister.

The adults couldn't help but laugh seeing their children's interactions towards each other.

"It's good to see you again Bob…" Frederick said to Bob as he gestures his hand to him.

"Same to you too Federick.." Bob said to him as he shook his hand and smile.

"It's lovely to see you again!" Freda said to Dottie happily.

"It's wonderful to see you too!" Dottie said to Freda happily as well.

Rudolph notice Tony's relatives in the car.

"Who are they?" Rudolph asks Tony out loud as his family and him began to get a bit defensive.

"Don't worry, their my relatives." Tony explains to everyone who looked like they were about to go on a vampire frenzy.

Destiny and Lucian got out of the car and stand in front of it a bit nervous realizing that their family are socializing with Vampires.

Dottie and Bob loops their arms around Destiny and Lucian's and walks them to the castle door.

"You weren't joking about them being odd." Destiny said to her sister softly as she chuckles nervously.

"Don't worry, they won't harm you." Dottie said to her sister as she reassures her that the Vampires are not going to harm them.

"Federick and Freda Sackville-Bagg, I would like to introduce you two to my sister Destiny Sander and my Brother-in-law Lucian Florian Sander." Dottie introduce her sister and Brother-in-law to her vampire friends.

"Lucian and Destiny, this is Federick Sackville-Bagg and his lovely wife Freda Sackville-bagg." Bob introduce Frederick and Freda to his in-laws happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Freda said to the Sanders with a small smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure as well to meet you too. Tony would always talk about you and your family in a positive light." Destiny said to Freda with a smile on her face as well.

"We also have a 18 year old daughter who is here with us that went to catch some fresh air." Lucian explains to Freda and Frederick.

"We have a older son who is your daughter's age. Apparently, he went to the forest for a nightly stroll." Frederick explains to Lucian in a respectable manner.

"I have a feeling that our children are going to meet one another very soon." Freda said to the Thompson's.

"I couldn't agree more." Dottie said to Freda in agreement.

"We held you outside our home long enough. Why don't you enter our lovely home!" Freda said to the Thompson's in a respectable manner.

The Thompson's agreed and began to enter the house.

"I can't wait for you to meet my cousin Violeta! She is amazing!" Tony said to Rudolph and Anna happily as they walk into the house together.

"I hope my brother doesn't scare your relative away." Rudolph said to Tony with Anna agreeing with him.

"I hope so too!" Tony said to his friends as they enter the castle and close the door.

* * *

With Violeta,

She drove her motorcycle in the forest and spotted a lake that shimmer beautifully at night with the full moon shining down at her.

Violeta parks her motorcycle against a tree and began to walk towards the shimmery river.

"I can't believe I heard his voice inside my head! To make it worse, I wasn't even sleeping!" Violeta thought to herself as she sighs in annoyance.

"Maybe singing might cheer me up." Violeta said to herself in a sad yet soft tone of voice to make sure no one heard her.

Violeta took out her music player and clicked on the instrumental song of her choice.

Violeta sits on her knees as the instrumental began to play as she looks at the ground sadly and began to sing.

 _Look at me and tell me who I am~_

 _Why I am, what I am~_

 _Call me a fool and it's true I am~_  
 _I don't know who I am…._

Violeta sighs sadly as she sings to herself out loud.

 _It's such a shame..._  
 _I'm such a sham~_

 _No one knows who I am~_

Violeta took off her helmet and puts it beside her.

 _Am I the face of the future?_  
 _Am I the face of the past?_  
 _Am I the one who must finish last?_

Violeta removes the pin in her hair and felt it fall smoothly to her back. Little does she know that someone is watching her from the trees.

 _Look at me and tell me who I am~_  
 _Why I am, what I am~_

 _Will I survive?_

 _Who will give a damn…_

 _If no one knows who I am~_

Violeta looks at her reflection in the lake as she sadly sung to herself

 _Nobody knows..._  
 _Not even you~_

 _No one knows who~_

 _I~_

Violeta close her eyes as her tear fell into the lake while singing the last part of the song.

 _Am~_

Violeta wipes her tears away and sighs as the music finally ended. Violeta looks at her reflection in the lake once more until she heard a familiar voice.

 _"Beautiful as ever my little Nightingale~"_ The male voice said to her in smooth and sultry tone.

Violeta eyes widen in shock by the sound of the man's voice. She looks up and saw red eyes in front of her.

* * *

Ar: What do you think? Is how will Violeta react meeting the mystery boy in person? What will they talk about? How will her parents feel about the whole vampire situation that is happening?

Until next chapter!

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

AR: Hello Everyone! Here is a new chapter of _**A Moonlight Love!**_ I hope you enjoy reading from a different perspective! The song that is used is " ** _There's a World"_** from the musical _**"Next to Normal"**_ Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter three: A vampire who fell in love with a mortal through a dream**_

Gregory Sackville-Bagg. Eldest son of Frederick and Freda Sackville-bagg, Older brother Rudolph and Anna, and led his family to freedom by going to through the forbidden grounds of their home; The Labyrinth.

Gregory would always take a risk when it comes to his family and his fellow vampires. Sometimes, being the oldest in his family can be troublesome, especially watching over his younger siblings.

He has everything he could ask for, but something was missing in his life.

Being a vampire has it perks and living in a castle is amazing.

But…

Deep inside, Gregory feels a dark empty void inside of him that his family could fill.

He's not sure what it is, but he hopes to figure it out.

All of that changed when he fell asleep in his room as the sun was coming up.

* * *

 _In his dream,_

 _Gregory was sitting down in the forest all alone in darkness. He loved the night, but being in a place where darkness is everywhere could be quite sad and lonely sometimes._

"It gets lonely being in the dark by yourself…." _Gregory whispers to himself as he looks down at the ground sadly. Gregory would never show weakness or sadness on the outside, but he shows it in his dreams._

 _Gregory held his knees together and put his head down in sadness. He was going to stay like this until he heard a voice right next to him._

"Excuse me!" _A feminine voice said to him._

 _Gregory looks up a couldn't believe what he saw._

 _It was a girl who was his age standing right next to him. Her long black hair reminded him of the night, her eyes were blues like the ocean, her light skin looked pure and glowing as if the moon gave her soft sweet kisses. The girl is wearing an elegant white lace victorian short sleeve dress with white ballet flats._

"Is she a moon goddess?" _Gregory thought to himself as he looks at the girl._

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I spotted you sitting here sadly by yourself, so I thought maybe I could join you?" _The female said to Gregory with a care in her eyes._

 _This was the first time another person is in his dream._

 _Gregory nods as a yes which made the girl smile. Gregory blushed a little as the girl sat down beside him._

 _Gregory smells her scent and became even more surprised._

 _ **"She's a mortal!**_ " _Gregory thought to himself as he clenched his fist. He felt confused and bewildered as he looks at the female mortal._

 _ **"I don't understand…Why am I not attacking her?**_ " _Gregory asks himself in his thoughts as frowned a bit in confusion._

 _"What is a boy like you doing in a place full of darkness?"_ _The female asks him out of curiosity and care._

 _Gregory gotten out of his head when she asked him that question._

 _ **"It's none of your business mortal..."**_ _Gregory said to the female in a defensive state. Gregory heard her scoff and realized she was glaring at him._

 _"I understand that were only strangers, but that doesn't give you the right to have a greater than thou attitude to me!"_ _The female said to him in a feisty attitude._

 _F_ _or some reason, seeing the girl look annoyed and irritated made Gregory laugh. His laughter confused the girl._

 _Gregory stops laughing a recollects himself before speaking to the female mortal._

 _"My apologies. Just seeing you be angry at me made me laugh."_ _Gregory explains to the mortal girl._

 _"I haven't laugh like this in ages."_ _Gregory said to the girl which made her feel annoyed._

 _"I'm glad to see that my anger made you laugh."_ _The female mortal said to him in a sarcastic manner._

 _"It's quite adorable actually…"_ _Gregory said to the female as he smiled at her. The female felt her heart beat a bit fast and her cheeks felt hot for no reason._

 _"As for your question, It's where I'm able to brood in darkness never knowing what I'm missing.."_ _Gregory explains to the female mortal as he looks at the dark forest in front of him. This caught the female mortals attention as she felt sympathy for Gregory._

 _"I can agree…I use to be the same way."_ _The female mortal said to him with a sad smile on her face._

 _"This mortal is the same as me?" Gregory thought to himself as he looks at the female mortal._

 _"Then I realized, you need to have a little light in the darkness…" The female mortal said to him which surprised him in a way._

 _"Their is no light inside a person like me. Only darkness…" Gregory explains to the female mortal as he chuckles sadly knowing that a vampire like him would never have light inside._

 _"Everyone has a light shining inside of them. Especially you…" The female mortal said to him with a warm smile on her face as she looks at him with care in her eyes. The female looks at the dark forest in front of her and began to sing._

 _There's a world…_

 _There's a world I know~_

 _A place we can go.._

 _Where the pain will go away~_

 _Gregory was in a trance as the female mortal sing to him._

 _There's a world_

 _Where the sun shines each day~_

 _The female mortal stood up and the_ _forest began to light up with fireflies. The female mortal began to walk into the dark forest as the fireflies continue to appear and light up the place. Gregory slowly stood up and began to follow behind her._

 _"_ _She's like a siren pulling me in with her beautiful voice."Gregory thought to himself as he listen to her sing and his forest lights up with fireflies._

 _There's a world..._

 _There's a world out there~_

 _I'll show you just where..._

 _And in time I know you'll see~_

 _There's a world where we can be free~_

 _The female mortal stops at the middle of the dark forest, turns around and faces Gregory. She held her hand out to him and smiled as the_ _fireflies that surrounds her became an area filled with light._

 _Gregory covered his face as the light shines around the female mortal and backs away a bit as she continue to sing to him._

 _Come with me~_

 _Gregory slowly removes his hands from his face as the flash of light_ _didn't burn him to death._

 _Come with me~_

 _Gregory looks at the female_ _mortal and hesitate to be in the light with her._

 _There's a world where we can be free~_

 _Gregory slowly puts his hand into the light but hesitates once more. Gregory looks at the female mortal and couldn't help but be blown away by her angelic smile as she still held her hand out for him._

Come with me~

 _Gregory slowly takes the mortal's hand and felt her pull him into her embrace as the light surrounded them._

 _Gregory didn't feel pain nor agony. Instead, he felt warm and dare he say it….love…_

 _It was as if the dark void inside him filled up because of the mortal hugging him. The mortal gave Gregory a bit of space between them and looks at him with the same warm smile on her face._

 _"See! Their is a light deep inside of you. No matter how much darkness you drown yourself in." The mortal told Gregory in a caring tone of voice that made him feel content and happy inside. He notice the mortal looking at him weirdly._

 _"Is their something wrong?" Gregory asks the mortal as he tries to find out why she is staring at him for._

 _"Your eyes…"_ _The mortal replies to him in an awe reaction._

 _"What about my eyes?"_ _Gregory asks her in confusion._

 _"Their beautiful. It's as if I'm looking at a pair of Ruby's shinning down at me." The mortal said to Gregory as she compliments his red eyes._

 _"Nobody never said that to me before.." Gregory said to the mortal as he began to smile sincerely at her._

 _For once in his entire undead life, he found what he was looking for. He was looking for someone to make him feel love and for him to return love back._

 _Mortal or not, she is the one that makes him feel complete. He wants to protect her, cherish her and…love her._

 _Gregory holds the mortal by her waist with his left hand, puts his right hand on her left cheek which made her flinch in coldness._

 _He chuckles at her adorable reaction knowing that he would feel a bit cold to the mortal._

 _Gregory looks at her lip, leans in slowly and kisses her._

 _"Her lips feel as if they were meant for me.."_ _Gregory thought to himself as he continue to kiss her._

 _He felt the mortal kissing him back as it created a spark of sensational bliss knowing that she felt the same way._

 _Gregory knew from that day, the mortal was his and he was hers until…_

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

He woke up from his younger brother banging on his coffin loudly.

"GREGORY WAKE UP!" Rudolph shouts to him through his coffin.

Gregory opens his coffin to see his little brother floating in front of him happily.

"Finally! I thought you would never wake up!" Rudolph said to him as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Gregory looks at his brother and smiles softly towards him.

"Thanks for waking me up little brother.." Gregory said to Rudolph as he ruffles his hair.

Rudolph got rid of his hand and became annoyed.

"I just fixed my hair Brother!" Rudolph said to him as he tries to fix the damage his brother created.

"Give up little Brother! Your hair is a lost cause!" Gregory said to his brother with a genuine smile on his face which was rare for the others to see.

"Are you ok Brother? You look rather….Happy today?" Rudolph asks his older brother out of shock.

Gregory remembers his dream and felt warm inside his cold body.

"I guess I am little Brother." Gregory replies to Rudolph as he flies out of his room to feed from one of the cows.

As Gregory was flying to his destination, he looks at the moon and smiles as it reminds him of his lovely Moon Goddess.

 _"I hope to see you in my dreams again…My Love…"_ Gregory said out loud in a soft tone of voice as he looks at the moon.

* * *

Since then,

He would enter his dreams and would romanticize and seduce his lovely Nightingale in the places he would create for the two of them.

As each day pass by, Gregory would get to see a different side to her as he sweeps her off her feet with his charms.

He knew she was real because of their connection they have until the day he found her in the forest by the lake singing as their eyes met for the very first time in real life.

* * *

AR: What do you think? How will the two of them interact? Will Gregory sweep Violeta off her feet like he does in their dreams together? Will their family prevent that from happening? How will they react towards each other's family.

Until Next time!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

AR: Hi Everyone! This is the fourth chapter of A Moonlight Love! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four: The Siren and the Vampire speak to each other; Meeting the family part 2_**

 ** _Previously on A Moonlight Love:_**

 _Violeta wipes her tears away and sighs as the music finally ended. Violeta looks at her reflection in the lake once more until she heard a familiar voice._

 _"_ _Beautiful as ever my little Nightingale~" The male voice said to her in smooth and sultry tone._

 _Violeta eyes widen in shock by the sound of the man's voice. She looks up and saw red eyes in front of her._

 _Now to continue on with the story!_

* * *

Violeta backs up a bit in shock knowing who this mysterious person is.

"You're the boy from my dreams..." Violeta said to him softly in a shocked state of mind. The mystery boy gracefully lands in front of Violeta before he spoke to her.

"I'm flattered that you recognize me My Love.." The mystery boy said to her as he smirks at her playfully.

"No…no no no no no!" Violeta said to herself as she shook her head in shock as she stands up from the ground and turns away from the mystery boy.

"This can't be real! It has to be a dream!" Violeta said to herself as she rubs her eyes in panic.

Violeta closed her eyes, took a deep breath and calmed down.

"When I count to three, I'll open my eyes,turn back around and he'll be gone…" Violeta said to herself softly.

Violeta took another breath and began to count.

"One….Two….Three!" Violeta counts to three and turns around to see nothing. Violeta sighs in relief when suddenly.

"Boo!" A voice said to her from behind and scares her. She heard laughter from behind her.

Violeta turns around couldn't believe it…

"This is real.." Violeta said out loud in shock once more as if she was about to break.

The boy her age with Pale skin, red eyes and short black spiky hair.

"My Apologies love, but I had to scare you. You look adorable." The mystery boy said to Violeta as he chuckles at her reaction.

"If you're here, that means…" Violeta said to him in a monotone voice with a faceless expression.

"That's right. The dreams were just a way to see each other." The mystery boy said to Violetta as he holds her by her waist.

This made Violeta wide eyed in more shock that she couldn't even think.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Violeta said out loud in a shocked tone of voice in her blank state of mind.

"This is real my dear.." The mystery boy said to her with a smirk on his faces he pulls Violeta in close.

 ** _"Just like our relationship is real my little siren~"_** The mystery boy said in Violeta's ear in a smooth flirtatious tone of voice.

Hearing what the boy said brought her back to reality and pushed the boy back.

"No! We are not in a relationship! I barely even know your name!" Violeta said to the boy as she glared at him while he smirks once again.

"How foolish of me. " The boy said to her as he floats a bit to Violeta.

"My name is Gregory Sackville-Bagg." Gregory introduce himself to Violeta as he bows in a gentlemanly way.

"I guess it's fair to tell you my name as well.." Violeta murmurs to Gregory in annoyance since it would be from the words of her mother and drama teacher "un-lady like to not introduce yourself to other people".

"My name is…Violeta…Violeta Cosmina Sanders." Violeta introduce herself to Gregory as she bows in a lady like manner.

Gregory gently grabs her hand and gently puts it to hip lips as he smirks.

 _"Violeta…a beautiful name for a Violet beauty like you~"_ Gregory compliments Violeta in a subtle yet flirtatious manner and kisses her hand.

Violeta pulls away quickly and glares at Gregory.

When Gregory kissed her hand, she felt the same burning desire that sparks a flame in her. Instead, she denies it deep inside her soul.

"Just because I introduced myself, **DOESN'T** mean you have the **RIGHT** to be intimate with me!" Violeta said to Gregory in her fiery attitude as she continues to glare at him.

Gregory smirk at Violeta in desire since he loves her feistiness inside her and begins to chuckle.

 _"You're fiery attitude will always amuse me and desire you even more than I do know~"_ Gregory said to Violeta flirtatiously as he showed a bit of his fang to her.

" Ugh! I still can't believe you're the mystery man in my dreams and on top of that a Vampire!" Violeta said to him in a frustrated tone of voice.

Violeta knew he was a vampire because he was floating, have red eyes and his pale skin was cold just like in her dreams.

Plus, Violeta believed Vampires exist because she hung out with Tony during her free time from school or rehearsal's for school plays.

Which, made their bond stronger as family and as friends.

"Believe me, I was shocked to find out you were a mortal when I first met you in my dreams." Gregory said to Violeta as he walks a bit closer to her personal space.

Violeta wanted to walk back but something deep inside of her was telling her to stay where she is.

Gregory wraps his right arm around Violeta's waist with his mouth close to her ear.

 _ **"Then again, meeting you in my dream was definitely worth being able to meet you in reality."**_ Gregory whispers to Violeta in her ear which made her heart skip a beat.

Violeta pulls a bit from Gregory's closeness before talking to him.

"As I repeat, we are **NOT** in a relationship! Their is **NO CONNECTION** between us!" Violeta said to Gregory hoping that he would get it through his head.

Gregory chuckles again knowing that she's lying by her nose wiggling in front of him.

"If we don't have a connection My Sweet Nightingale, how come you didn't run away from me the moment you caught me floating in the air?" Gregory asks Violeta with a challenging smirk on his face.

Violeta was silent as she thought about what he said.

"He's right….Why didn't I the moment I saw him floating towards me?" Violeta thought to herself in a confused manner.

Before she found her answer, she realized that her family is in a castle full of vampires waiting for her.

"I gotta go!" Violeta said to him as she escapes from his arm and heads to her motorcycle.

Violeta puts her backpack back on, gets on her motorcycle and heads to the castle leaving her helmet behind with a certain vampire.

* * *

Once Violeta arrives at the castle,

She found the family vehicle and parks right next to her.

Violeta got off her motorcycle and walk towards the castle front door.

Violeta knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer.

The door opens to an excited Tony and a younger replica of Gregory.

"Finally! Uncle Lu and Aunt Destiny were worried about you Vi. They were about to go into the truck and look for you!" Tony explains to his cousin as he was relieved that she made safe and sound.

"Sorry about that. I was a bit…preoccupied…" Violeta explains to her cousin as she found the word about her meeting with Gregory.

"Plus, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Tony?" Violeta asks her cousin as she looks at the Gregory look a like.

"Yes I am!" Tony replies to Violeta's question happily.

"Rudolph! This is my amazing cousin Violeta Sanders! Violeta, this is my best friend Rudolph Sackville-Bagg!" Tony introduce his friend and cousin to one another.

"Nice to meet you Violeta! Tony told me so much about you!" Rudolph said to Violeta as shook her hand with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you as well. Tony told me all about your adventures together." Violeta said to Rudoplh with a small smile on her face.

They released their hands, enter the castle, close the door and headed to meet their parents at the living room.

* * *

As they were walking,

Violeta was thinking about Rudolph's last name.

"Sackville-Bagg…That means…." Violeta thought to herself as she realizes how the name connects to Gregory.

The three of them made it to the Living room where the Sackvilee-Baggs, Thompson's and Sanders were chatting together.

Violeta began to to feel a headache coming on as she saw a certain vampire that she DIDN"T want to meet again.

"Uh Vi…Are you aright?" Tony asks his cousin as he notice her pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm fine Tony. I just gotten a minor headache is all..." Violeta said to her cousin in a reassuring voice. Violeta took and deep breath and recollects herself.

The three families look at the three of them to spot Violeta.

Destiny and Lucian got off the couch, ran to their daughter and hugs her.

"Oh Sweetie I'm so glad you're safe!" Destiny said to her daughter as she examines Violeta's face.

"I'm fine mom." Violeta said to her mother as was released from her parents hug.

"Were were worried about you young lady!" Lucian said to his daughter in a worried manner.

"I'm sorry about that Dad. I was…Preoccupied that I lost track of time." Violeta explains to her dad as she side glance Gregory who was smirking playfully at her.

"Just make sure you contact us to make sure your alright." Destiny said to her daughter with a smile of relief on her face.

Violeta nods in agreement as the Sackville-Baggs stood up from their seats to greet the female mortal.

"Violeta, I would like you to meet Rudolph's parents Frederick and Freda Sackville-Bagg." Destiny introduce her daughter to the vampire parents.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Sackville-Bagg." Violeta said to them as she curtsies to them in a lady like manner.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Violeta." Frederick said to Violeta as he bows a bit to her.

"You are a beautiful young girl Violeta." Freda compliments Violeta with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Mrs. Sackville-Bagg." Violeta thanks Freda in a polite manner.

Anna flew to Violeta and smiles at her.

"I'm Anna. I'm Rudolph's sister." Anna introduce herself to Violeta happily.

"Nice to meet you Anna. Tony told me about how beautiful and wonderful you are!" Violeta said to Anna with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Anna asks Violeta as she looks at Tony with a smile on her face. Tony was blushing in embarrassment from his cousin telling Anna what he said about her.

"Yes. He also say's that your eyes are beautiful like your soul." Violeta said to Anna as she smiles at Tony.

Tony knew it was payback for pranking her at the Airport to Black forest, Germany.

Then, Gregory walks up to Violeta with his left arm behind his back.

"Gregory Sackville-Bagg. Rudolph's older brother. It's very lovely to meet you Violeta." Gregory re-introduce himself to her as he took her left hand and kisses it.

This made Rudolph and Tony sick, Anna in giggles, Freda, Dottie and Destiny in Awe, Frederick a bit surprised by his eldest son's actions, Lucian glaring at the boy and Bob realizing this is going to be a long summer vacation.

"Yes….Likewise….." Violeta murmurs a bit as she fights the blush that is painting on her cheeks.

"How about you kids go and play while the adults have a little chat." Freda said to the five of them with a smile on her face.

"Alright mother! Come on Tony! Let's go explore!" Rudolph said to Tony as he drags him out of the room with Anna, Violeta and Gregory behind them.

* * *

As the five of them began to explore the castle together,

Anna notice a connection between Gregory and Violeta.

"Have you two met before?" Anna asks the two young adults with Tony and Rudolph listening as well.

 _"In my dreams at night~"_ Gregory said to Anna as he looks at Violeta with a playful smirk on his face.

This made Anna giggle a bit while Tony and Rudolph were disgusted by the comment.

"He's just playing around! No Anna. This is our first time meeting one another!" Violeta explains to Anna as she glares at Gregory.

Gregory kept his smirk in tact as he notice her nose wiggling from her explanation to Anna.

 _"Am I playing around Violeta?"_ Gregory asks her with a subtle flirtatious smile on his face.

"You know what! Why don't you three go on ahead of us! I need to speak with Gregory for a minute." Violeta said to Tony, Rudolph and Anna as she clenches her hand into a fist.

Tony notice what that meant and knew he didn't want to get in the middle of what was going to happen.

So, The three kids went on ahead of them while Violeta crosses her arms to her chest and glares at Gregory.

"What were you trying to get out of Gregory?" Violeta asks Gregory in annoyed and irritated tone of voice.

"Anna asked a simple question, so I gave her a truthful answer.." Gregory said to her playfully.

 **"Now their going to assume that we have something together!"** Violeta explains to Gregory in an irritated state of mind.

"It is true Love." Gregory said to Violeta as he leans against the castle walls. Violeta groans in irritation and goes into Gregory's personal space.

 **"We Are Not Together! We don't even have a connection!"** Violeta said to Gregory in anger.

Gregory smirks again and flips Violeta to the wall and him blocking her path to freedom.

 _"So you don't feel your blood rushing when our eyes meet?_ " Gregory asks Violeta as his eyes met hers.

"No." Violeta said quickly as her nose wiggle betrays her.

 _"When we touch on another, you don't feel blissful sensation of desire?"_ Gregory asks Violeta flirtatiously as his hand caresses her arm that made her feel a sense of desirable bliss in her body.

"N-nope!" Violeta cursed in her head for stuttering a bit in her answer as Gregory leaned in a bit closer to her.

 _ **"So when I whisper sweet nothing's in your ear, you won't feel your lovely skin become painted with a rose like color on your cheeks?"**_ Gregory whispers in Violeta's ear in a flirtatious yet sensual tone of voice.

"N-not O-one bit.." Violeta said to him as she felt her cheeks becoming red from this vampire's charm.

Gregory chuckles in her ear before speaking once more.

 _ **"I can tell when your lying My Little Nightingale~"** _Gregory whispers to Violeta which set off big alarms in her head.

Violeta knew that she have to get away from him now before things get really intimate for her to take.

Violeta slides to the ground, went under Gregory's left arm to head, stood up and breath.

She heard Gregory chuckling at her actions from behind which made her really irritated.

"Let's find the others already!" Violeta said to him as she began to walk hoping he'll follow.

"By the way, I have something of your's back in my room!" Gregory said to her from behind which made Violeta stop and turn around to face the vampire smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Violeta asks him with her arms crossed.

"It was an item you left behind at the lake. I think you know what it is." Gregory said to her as he rests his head behind his hands.

Violeta remembers her helmet that she put next to her and realized that she left it without noticing.

Violeta pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs knowing that she messed up.

"If want it back, all you have to do is come to my room and have a conversation with me." Gregory said to Violeta as he walks towards her.

"If I refuse?" Violeta asks him with her arms crossed as she wonders what will happen to her helmet.

"Your item will forever be in my room forever." Gregory answers Violeta's question.

Violeta have to get her helmet back since it goes with her rental motorcycle.

"Fine! Let's just go find the others!" Violeta agree's with his terms and the two of them began to head to where their younger relatives are.

They didn't know that a young female vampire with Purple hair saw the whole conversation and hopes to find out more.

 _"This is going to be interesting…"_ The female vampire said as she flies back to Rudolph and Tony through her quick little shortcut.

* * *

AR: What do you guys think? Will Gregory and Violeta have their conversation they need to have? Will the awkwardness between the Sander's and Sackville-Baggs end? Will Tony and Rudolph figure out what's going on? What is the relationship between Tony and Anna?

Until Next Chapter!

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

AR: Hey Everyone! Here is the new chapter of **_A Moonlight Love!_** I hope you Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five: Conversations are held in different rooms at night**_

Later at night,

It was almost time for everyone to fall asleep.

So, The mortals were assigned rooms.

Dottie and Bob are in the golden room, Destiny and Lucian are in the brown rustic room, Tony is going to be with Rudolph in the Room Tony was in before and Violet is rooming with Anna in a royal purple room.

* * *

Let's start with Sanders.

Destiny is wearing her blue nightgown and brushing her hair at their victorian vanity, while Lucian was pacing back and forth in his purple pajama set.

"I don't trust that boy Destiny!" Lucian said to his wife as he continued to pace.

"Honey, he was just being a gentleman." Destiny explains to her husband as she kept on brushing her hair.

"Their's being a gentlemen and being a horny 18 year old boy!" Lucian said to his wife in a protective manner.

"I think he likes our little angel Lucian." Destiny said to Lucian as she checks in the mirror for any stands of hair she missed.

"I don't want our daughter around him!" Lucian said to Destiny out of frustration.

"Is it because he's a vampire?" Destiny asks her husband bluntly as she braids her for the night.

"It's not just that, I never saw our daughter act like that before and I don't want lose her!" Lucian blurted out unexpectedly.

Destiny stops what she doing and Lucian sat down with his face in his hands. Destiny stood up from the vanity and sat with her husband and comforts him.

"During the last few months, we notice how our daughter was acting very weird. Since we got here, I felt as if their was a sudden change once she met that boy!" Lucian explains to Destiny how he was really feeling deep inside.

"I think he's good for our daughter, Vampire or not." Destiny said to her husband as she rubs his back.

"So you want a person who sucks blood for a living to be with our daughter?" Lucian asks his wife in a confused and shock state of mind that made her sigh.

"Look. I agree that being in a castle with vampires was unexpected and learning that my sister and her family are easily ok with this is unexpected as well. Eventually, we've got to get use to this as the norm like our relatives are treating it. Plus, I think this experience will be good for all of us. Especially our daughter." Destiny said to her husband with her words of wisdom.

Lucian sighs and looks at his wife.

"I guess your right about that, but that doesn't mean I'm going to have a watchful eye on that boy!" Lucian said to his wife, which made her laugh.

"You'll forever be an overprotective Papa Bear!" Destiny said to her husband as she leans on his shoulder.

"Forever and always! Just like you mama bear!" Lucian said to his wife with a smile on his face as he caress her shoulder.

The two of them kissed and went to bed.

* * *

With Frederick and Freda,

Frederick and Freda in their coffins talking about the Sander family being here.

"I don't know about this Freda. It's too much for us to handle six Mortals living with us!" Frederick explains to Freda in a stern and worried expression.

"Relax My darling. I think it's a good for the kids. Especially Gregory." Freda said to her husband in a calm tone of voice.

"Don't get me started on our son and the mortal girl My love." Frederick said to Freda as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I think she's good for our son My love. She's nice, beautiful and Gregory seems to be infatuated with her." Freda explains to Frederick about Violeta being good for their oldest son.

"Infatuated with a Mortal! That is unspeakable! Outrageous!" Frederick said to his wife as he finds the whole situation blasphemy.

"Gregory is growing into a fine vampire just like you My Darling Vampire King. I think letting him be with someone his age would a great change!" Freda explains to her husband.

Freda likes Violeta the moment she stepped foot into their home. Mortal or not, she thinks the girl is a match for her son. Even if her husband is stubborn and denies it.

"We'll talk about this another night My Love. For now, it's time for us to sleep." Frederick said to his wife as he felt a bit of drowsiness taking over him.

"Goodnight my Darling~" Freda said to her husband as she blows the candle out.

"Goodnight my Love…" Frederick bids his wife goodnight and the two of them closed their coffin's and went to sleep.

* * *

With Dottie and Bob,

They were about to got to sleep, but the two adults had something on their mind. It was mostly about bringing their relatives to Germany and live in a castle with vampires.

"Do you think it was right for us to invite Destiny, Lucian and Violeta on the trip?" Bob asks his wife in a worried and guilty expression on his face.

Dottie sighs and looks at her husband before speaking to him.

"I was thinking the same thing." Dottie replies to her husband as she holds his hand in comfort.

"I know we wanted them to have some time to relax, but we brought them into a castle that is owned by vampires." Dottie explains to her husband in her opinion on the situation.

"To be honest, I wanted them to unwind and maybe have a change of paste as well. Especially the way Violeta has been acting lately." Bob reveals to his wife as he sighs sadly.

"I feel the same. Maybe we should be on the sidelines just in case things get a little intense." Dottie tells her husband her suggestion for the entire situation.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea my wonderful wife of mine." Bob said to Dottie as he agrees with her idea.

The two of them kissed each other goodnight, turned off their lamps and went to sleep.

* * *

To Anna and Violeta.

Violeta was in a black tank top and blue fuzzy pajama pants.

Violeta thought it would be nice to get to know Anna since she never had a female friend before.

"Thank you for letting me room with you Anna!" Violeta thanks Anna for volunteering to room with her.

"You don't have to thank me. To tell you the truth I always wanted to know what it's like to speak to another girl who is young." Anna said to Violeta with a smile on her face.

"I agree." Violeta said to Anna with a smile on her face as well.

Violeta notice that Anna was trying to brush her hair that she unbraided, but she couldn't see her reelection.

Violeta walks towards Anna's coffin and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me help you with that!" Violeta said to her with a warm smile on her face.

Anna nodded her head as an ok, gave Violeta the brush and relaxed as Violeta began to brush her hair gently.

"You have a good soul Violeta." Anna compliments her as Violeta continues brushing her hair.

"Thank you Anna." Violeta thanks Anna for her kindness towards her.

"Your hair is so pretty. How come you never wore it down?" Violeta asks her out of curiosity.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it before." Anna replies to Violeta in a short and sweet answer.

"I think you should wear it down sometimes or on special occasions." Violeta said to Anna with a small smile on her face.

"Do you think Tony will like it?" Anna asks Violeta as she blushes shyly. Violeta knew that Anna likes her cousin in a romantic way.

"Absolutely." Violeta said to Anna as she notice some wild stands of her hair wasn't brushed yet.

Anna really likes Violeta. She thinks the mortal is a great match for her older brother even though she is denying it.

"All done Anna!" Violeta said to her as she puts the hairbrush on the black vanity desk.

"Thank you for helping me Violeta." Anna said to her happily. Violeta giggles before she spoke to Anna.

"Anytime Anna. I'm I was here to help." Violeta said to Anna as she felt happy to help the vampire girl.

Violeta looks at the time and knew that she had to talk to Gregory before dawn comes up.

"I'll be right back Anna. I have to check on something before I go to bed." Violeta said to Anna as she gave her a sad smile knowing that she had to end their good conversation they were having so far together.

Anna giggles knowing that Violeta was going to see Gregory.

"It's alright Violeta. Just be careful." Anna said to her with a smile on her face.

"I will." Violeta said to Anna with a smile on her face as well.

Violeta walks out of the room, quietly closes the door and began to head towards Gregory's room. Violeta remembers Gregory telling her that his room is down the hall to the right.

Violeta spots the wooden door on her right and began to knock.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

 _"You can come in Love."_ Gregory said to Violeta from the room.

Violeta opens the door, enters the room and closed the door silently.

The room was red and black and had a gothic victorian taste to it which Violeta found interesting.

Gregory was siting in one of the arm chairs twirling the helmet on his finger and walks towards him.

"I wonder what it's used for?" Gregory asks Violeta out of curiosity as he continues to twirl the helmet on his finger.

"It's called a helmet. It protects your head from getting injured and used for Motorcyles." Violeta explains to Gregory.

"What is a motorcycle? Gregory asks Violeta as well.

"A motorcycle is a two wheel vehicle that can go fast." Violeta explains to Gregory as she looks at the helmet.

"Mortals have fascinating objects and vehicles." Gregory said to Violeta as he continues to look at the helmet.

Violeta makes an attempt to grab her helmet, but Gregory was too quick for her and puts the helmet in his other hand.

"Nice try love. Remember conversation first, item last." Gregory said to Violeta as he gestures her to red armchair for her to sit in.

Violeta sighs in annoyance, but nods in agreement knowing that she can't go back on her word. Violeta heads to the armchair, sits down and looks at Gregory.

"Now that you're here, we can discuss what we need to talk about." Gregory said to Violeta as he became serious.

Seeing Gregory serious surprised Violeta since she never saw a facial expression from him before.

"How were connected through dreams." Gregory said to Violeta which made her serious as well.

"Right. That has been on my mind since it started happening during the beginning of January." Violeta said to Gregory as she agrees with this discussion they are having.

"Since all of our dreams are set to here, I was hoping to unveil some answers." Violeta explains to Gregory as she became serious in this matter.

"Trust me My Little Nightingale, I was thinking the exact same thing." Gregory said to Violeta as he puts the helmet down on the table.

"The castle haves a library right?" Violeta asks Gregory in a hopeful tone of voice. Gregory thought about it for a second before responding to Violeta.

"Right." Gregory said to Violeta as he figured out what she is planning.

"I see where you're going with this." Gregory smirks at Violeta in fascination.

"We can find an answer to the first part of our questions." Violeta said to Gregory with a victorious smirk as well.

"I can start searching for the library to find some answers. You can join me when the sun goes down." Violeta explains to Gregory the plan for tomorrow.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gregory said to Violeta as he agreed with her. Violeta spots the time and knew it was time to go back to Anna's room.

"Looks like time is up. I have to go back to Anna's room." Violeta said to Gregory as she stood up from her chair.

"Fair enough. We have a very busy day ahead of us." Gregory said to Violeta knowing that the sun is going to rise soon.

Gregory stood up, grabs the helmet and walk towards Violeta to return it to her.

"As promised, you will receive your helmet back." Gregory said to Violeta as he held out the helmet for her.

As Violeta was receiving her helmet from Gregory, their hands touched.

The two of them felt sparks warmth deep inside their bodies as their hands kept on touching.

 _ **"So warm..yet..So comforting"**_ Gregory and Violeta thought at the same time as they look at each other.

Violeta snaps out if it, receives the helmet and held it to her chest.

"Well…thank you for….the helmet! Thank you for the helmet." Violeta said to Gregory in an awkward manner.

Gregory snaps out of it as well and began to run the back of his neck sheepishly before speaking to Violeta.

"Yes! Yes! The helmet! Your welcome!" Gregory said to her in an awkward fashion as well.

The of them nod their heads at each other. Violeta leaves his room and Gregory slap his forehead in embarrassing himself with his words.

Once Violeta out of the room, She took a deep breath and heads back to her and Anna's room to sleep with the helmet close to her chest.

* * *

To Tony and Rudolph,

Tony and Rudolph were talking, laughing and playing in their room together.

"This is great! I can't wait for you and Anna to hangout more with my cousin!" Tony said Rudolph excited.

Rudolph looks at Tony and laughs.

"You really care about your cousin huh?" Rudolph asks Tony as he smiles at his friend.

"Of Course! Vi is the only one who believes in me since I was young. She would always hangout with and explore with me even though she has a busy life." Tony explains to Rudolph as he smiles happily about his cousin.

Rudolph feels the same way about his siblings and remembers the interaction between his brother and Tony's cousin.

"Speaking of family, did you find it weird the way my brother and your cousin has been acting between each other?" Rudolph asks Tony in a curious state of mind.

"Yeah! It was as if they know each other or something." Tony said to Rudolph as he furrows his eyebrows.

"I never saw Gregory act like that in our entire life! It was so gross!" Rudolph said to Tony as he makes a disgust face thinking about it.

"I never saw my cousin act like that either! She would always be calm, not stutter and come up with excuses." Tony said to Rudolph as he agrees that their family members are acting weird.

Rudolph remembers the day Gregory gave him a sincere smile that he rarely shows ever and compares it to now.

"Now that I think about it, Gregory had that same smile on his face when I had to wake him up a few months back." Rudolph reveals to Tony which surprised him as well.

"My cousin acted like this a few months back as well." Tony said to his friend as an idea pops into his head.

"I have an idea…" Tony said to Rudolph which got his attention.

"We find out out what's going on between them by doing a little bit of snooping." Tony explains to Rudolph with a smirk on his face.

Rudolph smirks with his friend as he agrees with to this idea.

"I'm in." Rudolph said to Tony as they both shook on it.

They notice the time and fell into slumber knowing that they have a long day that awaits them.

* * *

Ar: What did you guys think? Are Tony and Rudolph going to find out what's going on with their relatives? What answers are in store for Violeta and Gregory? Will Anna reveal that she saw the conversation between the two young Adults?

Until Next chapter!

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

AR: Hi everyone! Here is another chapter of **_A Moonlight Love_**! The music that is going to sung is the rest of **_"Dangerous Game"_** from **Jekyll and Hyde the Musical**! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Intense dreaming and Library answers**

 _In the Dream world,_

 _Violeta was in the castle exploring the same room she was in as the moon shined bright in the night sky through its window._

 _This time, Violeta was in a strapless red and black high low lace dress, black buckle knee high boots and black lace fingerless gloves._

 _Violeta groans out of annoyance realizing that she is still connected to Gregory in the dream world._

 _"Even when I want to escape into my own mind, I still end up being connected to him."_ _Violeta thought to herself as she felt a bit annoyed being in the castle._

 _"Well, their's no time like now to find the library in this place._ " _Violeta thought to herself._

 _Violeta was about to find the Library until she felt a bone chilling touch on her shoulders that made her gasp in shock._

 _Violeta knew who it is and began to talk to the person behind her._

 _"I'm not in the mood to play your silly games Gregory! This could be a chance to find the library and search for our answers!" Violeta said to Gregory as he held her from behind and chuckles near her ear._

 ** _"We have all the time in the world to find the answers we need My beautiful Moon Goddess~"_ **_Gregory said to Violeta as his voices tickles her ear._

 ** _"Lets have a change of scenery."_** _Gregory said to Violeta as he smirks seductively._

 _With the snap of his fingers, the two of them appeared in the living room with the fire lit inside the fireplace._

 _Violeta knew that being close to Gregory would be dangerous for her heart to take._

 _"I really think we should find the library Gregory.." Violeta said to Gregory as she attempt to convince him to find the book._

 _"Like I said before, we have all the time in the world to find it My Love."_ _Gregory explains to Violeta as he caresses her sides in a loving manner_.

 ** _"Besides, seeing you in this dress makes me want to ravish you…"_ **_Gregory said to her in a seductive tone of voice as he began to massage her shoulders lovingly._

 _Violeta closes her eyes as she felt her body tingles in desire and sensational bliss like last time._

 _ **"Will you continue the song you sang for me last time My Love?"**_ _Gregory ask Violeta as he caress her body._

 _In her trance, Violeta nods her head as a yes and began to sing the song again_.

 _I feel your fingers~_

 _Cold on my shoulder…_

 _Your chilling touch..._

 _As it runs down my spine~_

 _Gregory ran his fingers down her arms in burning desire as she continues to sing to him._

 _Watching your eyes~_

 _As they invade my soul…_

 _Gregory turned Violeta around to face him like before and touches her left cheek lovingly as she continues to sing to him._

 _Forbidden pleasures..._

 _I'm afraid to make mine~_

 _Gregory began to ran his fingers up and down her body as he listen to her sing._

 _At the touch of your hand..._

 _At the sound of your voice..._

 _At the moment your eyes meet mine~_

 _Violeta felt her mind go blank when she feels the electricity between them as she looks at his beautiful Red eyes._

 _I am out of my mind..._

 _I am out of control..._

 _Full of feelings I can't define~_

 _Gregory sung with Violeta a bit as he passionately gaze at her._

 _ **It's a sin with no name…**_

 _Like a hand in a flame~_

 _ **And our senses proclaim...**_

 _ **It's a dangerous game~**_

 _Violeta escapes his embrace and gave herself some space to breathe as Gregory began to sing to her._

 _ **A darker dream~**_

 _ **That has no ending...**_

 _ **That's so unreal...**_

 _ **You believe that it's true~**_

 _Gregory began to walk towards Violeta as he continues to sing to her._

 _ **A dance of death...**_

 _ **Out of a mystery tale~**_

 _ **The frightened princess...**_

 _ **Doesn't know what to do~**_

 _Gregory held Violeta by her waist as she grips the red love seat tightly and began to sing with him._

 _ **Will the ghosts go away?**_ _(No~)_

 _ **Will she will them to stay?**_ _(No~)_

 _ **Either way, there's no way to win~**_ ( _No~)_

 _Violeta ran her fingers up and down Gregory's arm as he felt the electricity between them as well._

 _All I know is I'm lost.._ ( _ **No...)**_

 _And I'm counting the cost.. **(No...)**_

 _My emotions are in a spin~_ _**(No~)**_

 _I don't know who to blame~_

 _ **It's a crime and a shame~**_

 _but it's true all the same..._

 ** _It's a dangerous game~_**

 _Violeta face Gregory as she caresses his neck while looking at him full of yearning and desire._

 _ **No one speaks...**_

 _ **Not one word..**_

 _ **But what words are in our eyes~**_

 _Violeta slowly began to walk backwards with Gregory following her with the same look of desire as well._

 _Silence speaks~_ ( _ **Silence speaks...)**_

 _Loud and clear…_ ( _ **Loud and clear~)**_

 _ **All the words** __**we**_ ( _don't) **want to hear~**_

 _Violeta pushes Gregory to the Love seat, but wan't quick enough to dodge his grasp, pulls her in and straddles his lap and the two of them felt each others hand on their body in sensational bliss._

 _ **At the touch of your hand!**_

 _ **At the sound of your voice!**_

 _ **At the moment your eyes meet mine~**_

 _ **I am losing my mind!**_

 _ **I am losing control!**_

 _ **Fighting feelings I can't define~**_

 _Gregory gently lays Violeta on the love seat towering over her as they sing to each other._

 _It's a sin with no name~_

 _ **No remorse and no shame...**_

 _ **Fire, fury and flame~**_

 _Cos the devil's to blame!_

 _ **And the angels proclaim...**_

 _Gregory and Violeta stare at one another in a hypnotize state as they sung the last part together._

 _ **It's a dangerous… game~**_

 _Gregory kisses Violeta's lips creating a dozen sparks rushing through their body. Violeta kisses Gregory's lips back as he gently lays her body all the way down into the love seat with the fireplace filling the room with their passion and pleasure._

* * *

Violeta wakes up in a cold sweat as she looks around the room breathing heavily.

Violeta found herself still in Anna's Bedroom and sighs in relief.

Then all of a sudden, the flashbacks of her dream with Gregory made her red as a tomato.

Violeta places her face in her pillow and groans in frustration.

"How did I let this Happen!?" She thought to herself with her face still in her pillow.

Violeta sighs, sat up in her bed, took a deep breathe, looks at Anna's coffin and smiles knowing that she is still asleep.

"No time for panicking Violeta! You have a mission today." Violeta thought to herself all determined.

Violeta got out her bed, went to the bathroom to wash up and get dress.

Violeta wore her black sweater, blue mid thigh shorts, Purple tights, black combat boots and puts her hair in a ponytail with her great grandmothers ruby red heart shaped locket around her neck.

Violeta checked for anything out of place, grabs her black pocket sketchbook and head out of the room to join her family for breakfast.

* * *

Once Violeta made it to the kitchen,

She saw her father and her uncle chatting at the counter, her mother and her aunt chatting as they cook and Tony eating his breakfast at the table happily.

"Morning everyone!" Violeta greets her family as she stretches her body to release the kinks in her body.

"Morning Sunshine! I'm glad that you're able to join us!" Lucian said to his daughter as he drinks his coffee while he sits next to Bob.

Violeta giggles a bit from her fathers comment, kisses her mom good morning and sat down with Tony as they fist bump one another happily.

Destiny went to her daughter and puts her breakfast with utensils on the table,

"Here you go Sweetie." Destiny said to her daughter with a smile on her face.

"Thanks mom." Violeta thanks her mother with a smile on her face.

In front of Violeta was a plate of bacon, eggs, a strawberry crepe with Orange juice.

Violeta grabs her knife and fork and began to eat her breakfast happily.

"Did you sleep well princess?" Lucian asks his daughter to make sure she was comfortable in her room.

Violeta stiffen a bit before answering her father's question.

"It was comfortable…" Violeta replies to her father with ease hoping that her nose didn't betray her.

"Are you sure it wasn't hot? Steamy? Welcoming?" Lucian asks Violeta about her room she shares with Anna as he drinks a bit of his coffee.

Violeta chokes on her food a bit, swallows it down and began to cough.

"Are you ok Vi?!" Tony asks his cousin as he pats her back from her almost choking on her food.

"I'm fine Tony…just went down the wrong pipe." Violeta explains to Tony as she finally calmed down her couching.

"You're not feeling feverish are you Princess? You're sweating bullets!" Destiny asks her daughter as she was about to feel forehead for any fevers.

"You know what! I'm going to explore the castle to see if they have a library!" Violeta said to her mother as she stood up and begins to head out of the kitchen.

"What about the rest of your food?" Destiny asks her daughter as she watches her head out of the kitchen in a rush.

"NOT HUNGRY! SEE YOU LATER!" Violeta shouts from outside the kitchen as she bids her family goodbye not knowing what she left behind.

"This is stranger than it was at home!" Lucian said to the family in a bit of frustration as he hates seeing his daughter acting like this.

"I'm sure she was just in a hurry Lucian. Besides, you know the girl loves to read." Bob said to Lucian as he reasons with him.

Seeing this happen in the kitchen officially proves that something is up with his cousin and he's going to find out what.

* * *

Back to Violeta,

Violeta was searching and searching until she found a golden plaque on the brown wooden door the says "Library".

"Finally!" Violeta said with ease as her first mission was over.

Even though her first mission is over, her second mission is still activated. Which is finding a book that would explain her dream connection with Gregory.

Violeta opens the door, enters the room and gasp out of shock.

The library was huge and full of books from top to bottom. Violeta spots a long two wheeled latter and began to take a deep breath.

"Time to start searching Vi.." Violeta murmurs to herself as she began to search for what their looking for.

* * *

Hours later,

The sun was down.

Tony took Rudolph back to their room from helping him feed from the cows and began to explain to him.

"I'm telling you Rudolph, something strange is going on between our family!" Tony said to Rudolph as he began to pace back and forth with his hands behind his back.

"Thats not all! I was about to go after her until I found this on the floor." Tony explains to Rudolph as he took out the black Pocket sketchbook from his hoodie pocket.

"What is that?" Rudolph asks Tony as he looks at the item in his hand.

"It's my cousin's pocket sketchbook. She would draw pictures and sometimes write stories next to them. She was ok with me looking at her drawings all the time!" Tony explains to Rudolph about Violeta's sketchbook.

"Fascinating…" Rudolph said to Tony as he looks at the sketchbook in his friends hands.

"You're not going to believe what I found in those pages." Tony said to Rudolph in a shocked manner.

Tony opens the book and flips to the pages where it was drawings of the different scenarios where Gregory and her were in together.

"That's Gregory in the drawings!" Rudolph said to Tony in a shocked manner.

"Yeah! I looked at the dates realizing that they were drawn a few months back before we traveled here." Tony explains to Rudolph as he points out every single picture Violeta has drawn.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Rudolph said to Tony from this revelation he made.

"That's what I thought! This means that they definitely know each other somehow.." Tony said to Rudolph as he felt a bit sad that his cousin didn't tell him about this. Rudolph began to float above Tony as he went in deep thought about the clues they uncovered.

"I think we should follow them and find out what's going on." Rudolph suggested since he knows that his brother probably fed before the sun rose in the sky.

"I remember Vi talking about a library before she left. We can look their." Tony said to Rudolph as he suggest to him where they should look first.

"Sound's like a good start to me!" Rudolph said to Tony as he agrees happily.

"What are you two planning?" a feminine asks the two of them out of curiosity.

Tony and Rudolph look towards their left and saw Anna at the door smiling.

"Nothing for you to worry about Anna!" Rudolph replies to his sister with his arms crossed against his chest.

Anna floated towards Tony and batted her eyes cutely towards him.

"Are you two planning to do something tonight Tony?" Anna asks him flirtatiously as her eyes met his.

Tony blushes as Anna looks at him while Rudolph was signaling him to say nothing to his sister.

Even though Tony wants to say to Anna's question, but he couldn't.

"Well…We were going to the library in the castle to find out what Vi and Gregory are up to.." Tony explains to Anna as Rudolph hits his forehead in frustration.

Rudolph knew that Tony couldn't say no to his sister even if he tries.

"I know where the library is.." Anna said to the two boys in front of her.

"Really!" Tony said to Anna in shock.

"I can show you two the way, if you let me join your adventure…" Anna said to Tony and Rudolph as she negotiates with them.

Rudolph wasn't sure at first since it was his sister, but she was the only one who knows where their location is.

Tony and Rudolph looked at each other and nodded in agreement before replying to Anna.

"Deal!" The two of them said to her at the same time.

Anna smiles happily and began to lead them to their destination.

* * *

Back to Violeta...

She has been searching and searching for a book that dealt with dreams that connected with other people.

She was about to give up when she saw a brown book with a goldfish rim shined at her direction.

Violeta rolls the ladder to her right, climbs to the 7th book shelf, picks up the book and reads the cover.

"Different types of signs that leads you to your everlasting soul mates?" Violeta reads the title of the book out of curiosity.

Violeta was in her serious mode until.

"Found something interesting?" A male voice spooked Violeta so bad that she almost fell to her death if the mysterious stranger didn't catch her in his arms.

Violeta looks up and groans in anger.

"You have GOT to stop doing that! I could've died you know!" Violeta told the mystery stranger which was no other than Gregory who was chuckling as he looks at her while floating in the air.

"Couldn't help myself Love. Besides, I would never let that happen to you." Gregory said to her as he float them down the ground.

Once they were on solid ground, Violeta hops out of his arms and began to explain the book she has in her hands.

"I found this book that might have some answers that were looking for." Violeta explains to Gregory as she hows him the book.

"Do you think their might be an explanation about how were able to meet each other in our dreams?" Gregory asks Violeta in a serious tone of voice once more.

"Their's only one way to find out…" Violeta replies to Gregory as she opens the book out of curiosity.

The two of them were turning page after page until they stopped at a title Called "Dream Connections".

"This chapter might gives us an insight about our situation." Violeta said to Gregory as she looks at the page with him.

They were about to read when all of a sudden Gregory heard a noise from outside the library.

Out of instincts, Gregory stands in front of Violeta and began to hiss protectively at the intruder.

 **"Come out and show yourself intruder!"** Gregory said to the intruder in a protective and threatening voice.

Violeta and Gregory began to hear the footsteps come closer and was about to be prepared to fight until they heard them talk.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! We don't mean you guys any harm." Tony said to the two of them with his hands up in surrender.

With Tony was Rudolph and Anna floating behind him.

Gregory and Violeta sighs in relief but they were still a bit upset that their relatives were spying on them.

"Thank the dark star it was only you three lurking in this room! I could've harmed you!" Gregory said to them in a scolding expression.

"Sorry about that Brother…" Rudolph apologizes to Gregory as he scratches the back of head nervously.

"Why are the three of you lurking around in the library in the first place?" Violeta asks the three of them in a stern tone of voice with her arms crossed against her chest..

"We wanted to explore more of the castle together since we haven't seen one another last than year." Tony explains to his cousin to hope that she buys into the lie.

Knowing her cousin like her own self, Violeta knew that Tony is lying to her.

"I know you're lying to me Tony." Violeta said to her cousin with her arms still crossed against her chest.

Tony and Rudolph looks at each other and sighs in defeat.

"We notice how you and Gregory were acting strange. So, we wanted to find out what's been going on." Rudolph explains to the two young adults.

"We understand brother, but that doesn't explain how you found us?" Gregory said to Rudolph as he understood their intention since Violeta and him have been acting very strange towards others.

"Thats where I enter the story.…" Anna said to Violeta and Gregory in a shy and guilty expression.

"What are you talking about Anna?" Violeta asks Anna in a soft caring tone of voice.

"I overheard your conversation between you and my brother when I was going to check on you two. When Tony and Rudolph explained to me what they were planning, I led them here to find out as well." Anna explains to Violeta as she nervously rubs her arm.

Violeta was shocked, but understood where Anna was coming from.

"I'm Sorry I didn't said anything…" Anna apologizes to Gregory and Violeta.

"It's alright Anna." Violeta said to Anna with a small smile. Violeta looks at Gregory before explaining to the three adventurers in front of them.

"Looks like we have to tell them since they were worried about us." Violeta said to Gregory in a knowing expression.

"I'm afraid so..." Gregory said to Violeta as he agreed with her.

Violeta and Gregory looked at their relatives and began to explain.

"During the last few months, Gregory and I have been seeing each other through our dreams.." Violeta explains to them.

Tony, Anna and Rudolph were surprised about this piece of information revealed to them.

"How is that possible?" Tony asks out of shock.

"We don't know. We found this book that can give us some answers." Gregory explains to them as he points out the book in Violeta's hands.

Violeta re-opens the chapter and began to read it out loud.

 _"Dream Connections. Dream connections are one of the gateways of finding your soulmate for eternity. It only happens for the supernatural (mostly Vampires) only, but it rarely happens for a humans."_ Violeta read the passage out loud to everyone.

"So it's natural for us, but rare for mortals?" Rudolph asked out of curiosity.

"Does it says anything about a vampire and Mortals?" Anna asks Violeta to gain more information.

"No. It doesn't say anything about a mortal and a Vampire." Violeata answers Tony's question as she went through the whole book.

"It looks like were a different story when it comes to us." Gregory said to Violeta as he touches her shoulder in care.

"I guess so." Violeta agrees with him as she sighs in disappointment.

"Don't worry Vi, we'll find the answers." Tony said to his cousin as he tries to cheer her up.

"I hope so." Violeta said to Tony in agreement as she thinks about the chapter she just read.

All of a sudden, an envelope slips out of the book and onto the ground.

Anna picks it up and examine the envelope.

"Looks like someone must've left this in the book when they lived here." Tony said to the others as they examine the envelope before them.

"Maybe what's inside the envelope mights help us understand our situation." Gregory suggests to the group out of hopefulness.

"Theirs only one way to find out." Violeta said to the others as they watch Anna open the envelope and took out a folded piece of paper.

Anna unfolds the paper and looks at the writing.

"It's a letter in Romanian." Anna said to the group as she looks at it shockingly.

"Can you read it to us Anna?" Tony asks Anna politely.

"Absolutely." Anna replies to Tony and begins to read.

"It says: _My Dear friend, It's been so long since we last saw one another. I would be lying to you if I told you I was fine, but I'm not._ " Anna reads out loud which shocks the group as she continues to read.

 _"I still love you even though we both made the decision in order to protect our families. You wouldn't imagine all the dreams I have about us starting a family of our own without nobody finding us. I wish I could turn back the clock and never let that happened, but it's already too late. I hope one day mortals and Vampires may love one another so we could be able to live in peace._ " Anna continues to read to them as they kept on listening to the letter.

 _"I will forever remember you. E. Ihrin."_ Anna said the person's initials as she finished reading to them.

"Ihrin? Why does that Last name sound familiar?" Violeta thought to herself as she focused on the name.

"Maybe we should ask Father about the name." Anna suggested to the group since their father knows a lot of history, including names.

"No. We shouldn't let our parents know until we have enough evidence to really understand." Gregory explains to Anna and the others.

"Agreed." Rudolph said to his brother in agreement.

"Maybe their are still more letters around the castle and even the forest that we can find." Tony suggests the group as he was excited to solve a mystery with his friends.

"We can talk about this some more later on. Right now, we better hurry for dinner before sunrise." Anna said to everyone.

The five of them agreed and was about to head out until Gregory spoke up.

"You three go ahead, their something I wanted to talk to Violeta about." Gregory said to the others as he wraps his arm around Violeta's shoulders.

They understood and was heading out until Tony stopped and hands his cousin her sketchbook back.

"I almost forgot! You dropped this after you ate breakfast. I gotta say Vi, you drew a lot a pictures of Gregory and you in their!" Tony hand Violeta her book and runs off to catch up with Rudolph and Anna after teasing her in front of Gregory.

* * *

Once Tony was gone, it was only the two of them once more.

"Now that were alone again, I notice the way you were disconnected with us." Gregory explains to Violeta in a caring manner.

"Sorry about that. That last name sounded familiar to me that I was trying to figure out the first name in my head." Violeta explains to Gregory as she felt comfortable with him caressing her shoulder lovingly.

"The five of us will figure it out My Love. It's just going to take a while." Gregory said to Violeta in a comforting expression as he gave her a reassuring smile on his face.

Violeta felt at ease once more.

"Thank you Gregory, we should start going after them before it gets really late for you three." VIoleta thanks Gregory as the two of them began to head out of the library.

"So..you drew a lot of portraits of us in that little book of yours?" Gregory asks her in a flirtatious teasing expression which made Violeta cheeks become a bit red.

"Were not going to discuss that!" Violeta said to Gregory as she plans on getting revenge against her cousin for saying that in front of them.

"Then can we talk about our Passionate, Intense, arousing-YOU GUYS WAIT UP!" Gregory was interrupted by Violeta since she knew he was going to tease her about their steamy and passionate dream they shared together.

Gregory chuckles and begins to follow his feisty adorable lover as he closed the library doors.

* * *

AR: Wow! It looks like Violeta is becoming a little comfortable with Gregory. Who is E. Ihrin? How is this connected to Gregory and Violeta's situation? Will they reveal to their parents what's really going on?

Until Next Time!

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

AR: Hi everyone! Here is a new chapter for **_A moonlight love!_** The songs that are used for this chapter are " ** _You've got a friend in me" by Randy Newman_ **and **"Strange Magic** " from the movie _**Strange magic.** _I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Flashbacks leads to Magical experiences**_

As the months roll by, various events have happened as the five of them tries to uncover the mystery of E. Ihrin and now V. Sackville-bagg.

During their new adventure together, they get to know one another a bit more. Especially learning more about Tony and Violeta's strong bond they have for one another.

During the end of the first month, Tony wanted to show how amazing his cousin was by causing a bit of mischief.

* * *

 _"Flashback to the beginning of June~_

 _Tony and Rudolph were hiding behind the corner of the castle wall spying on Violeta in the hallway reading a book by a nearby table with a vase on it._

 _"Are you sure this is going to work Tony?" Rudolph asks him as they spied on the purple highlighted girl._

 _"Of course it will Rudolph!" Tony said to his best friend his best friend as he put his plan into action._

 _Tony held a baseball he brought from home and rolled it to Violeta's direction._

 _Violeta was in her zone until she felt something underneath her foot._

 _Violeta slips on the item and bumped into the table as she was about to fall on the ground._

 _Violeta plants her hand on the ground, used her body to do a backhand cartwheel, stood up. grabs her book and stopped the table from making the vase fall on the ground._

 _Rudolph and Tony were in awe on the way Violeta handled herself to almost falling on the ground._

 _Violeta sighs in relief knowing that she stopped a disaster from happening. Violeta looked down at the ground and spotted the baseball on the ground._

 _" **TONY!** " Violeta shouts in anger in annoyance knowing that it was her cousin's doing._

 _"I think we should head out before she finds us…" Tony said to Rudolph in a sheepish tone of voice._

 _"I agree." Rudolph replies to Tony quickly._

 _The two of them were about to head out of the area until an irritated Violeta spotted them and began to chase after them._

 _~End Flashback~_

Another time was Anna and Violeta becoming best friends with Anna learning something new about Violeta.

* * *

 _~Flashback to Anna and Violeta in their room~_

 _Anna and Violeta were having fun in their room together until the little vampiress sneezed._

 _"Scuzati-ma! (Excuse me!)" Anna said to herself as she covered her nose and mouth._

 _"E in regula! (It's okay!)" Violeta said to Anna in a nonchalant way without noticing._

 _Anna's eyes grown wide before she spoke to Violeta._

 _"You can speak Romanian Violeta?!" Anna asked to Violeta excitedly._

 _Violeta scratched the back of her neck before she answered Anna's question._

 _"Yes." Violeta replied to Anna._

 _"Incredible! Who taught you?" Anna asked Violeta in excitement._

 _"My Strabunica (Great grandmother) taught me at age six. Since my dad's side of the family is from Romania, he would let me to stay with her for the summer sometimes." Violeta explained to Anna with a warm smile on her face as she thought about her Strabunica._

 _"Wow! What is her name?" Anna asked Violeta out of curiosity._

 _"Her name is Elenuta Sander. She is the most bravest, kind, loving and passionate women from my father's side of the family." Violeta replied to Anna._

 _Anna realized something now that she learned that Violeta can speak Romanian._

 _"If you can speak Romanian, how come you wanted me to read the letter instead of you?" Anna asked out of curiosity._

 _"Well, my Strabunica taught me how to speak, but she never taught me how to read the writings of the language because of her eye sight was a bit bad." Violeta explained to Anna about the letter situation._

 _"I understand." Anna said to Violeta as she understood the situation._

 _Then all of a sudden, Anna had an idea._

 _"I can teach you!" Anna said to Violeta happily._

 _"Really? I don't want to impose Anna.." Violeta said to Anna in a surprise as she doesn't want to ruin Anna's time with the boys._

 _"You're not imposing anything Violeta! I'll be happy to help!" Anna said o Violeta with a smile on her face._

 _Violeta couldn't help but sighed in defeat before she replied to Anna._

 _"Teach me everything you know Professor Anna!" Violeta said to Anna happily._

 _"Absolutely!" Anna said to Violeta in excitement._

 _That's when the two of them began to bond as Anna taught her Romanian writing and more._

 _~End Flashback~_

As the vampire kids were getting close to Violeta,

Tony couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that he wasn't having a chance to spend some time with his cousin alone.

Until day, his jealousy might've been notice by Violeta and was also a chance to know Rudolph a bit more.

* * *

 _~Flashback to a really early morning of the beginning of June~_

 _Violeta was brutally awoken by the sound of a slammed door._

 _Violeta checked to see if Anna was awoken by the sound. Luckily, her coffin is still closed and untouched._

 _After checking on Anna,_

 _Violeta gets out of bed, puts on her purple robe and went out of the room to find out the mysterious noise._

 _As Violeta was searching for the noise until she bumped into someone._

 _"Sorry!" A young male voice apologized to Violeta._

 _Violeta looked up and realized it was Rudolph that bumped into her._

 _"Rudolph! What are you doing out of your coffin so early in the morning?" Violeta asked him out of curiosity._

 _"I went to search for Tony. I heard him woke up and storm out of our room." Rudolph explained to Violeta since he was worried about his best friend._

 _At least Violeta knew what the slamming door came from._

 _"That's strange. Tony never storms off like that unless their something on his mind." Violeta explained to Rudolph as she began to worry about her cousin._

 _"Would you mind if I join you in your search for Tony? I'm worried about him as well." Rudolph asked Violeta as he hoped his best friend is alright._

 _"Of course. Lets continue to walk down the hall of the castle to see if we can find any clues to Tony's whereabouts." Violeta replied to Rudolph as she happily let him join their search to find Tony._

 _The two of them began to walk and search for Tony._

 _As they were walking,_

 _Rudolph and Violeta began to have a conversation._

 _"Have you notice anything strange going on with Tony Rudolph?" Violeta asked him out of care._

 _"Yes. He would sometimes clench his fist when the five of us are together or when we spotted you with my Brother. He would also have this sad look on his face as well." Rudolph explained to Violeta about Tony's actions he's been showing lately._

 _"I noticed as well. The side of his mouth would twitch as if he wanted to say something. When I asked him about it privately, he told me it was nothing and shrugged it off." Violeta said to Rudolph as she noticed those things about her cousin as well._

 _"You really know Tony very well." Rudolph complimented her in awe._

 _"Yeah. We've been together since he was an toddler. Since we didn't have a lot of friends, we would hang out together and have fun. Out of all our cousins, were like brother and sister." Violeta told Rudolph as she smiles at the memories Tony and her made together._

 _"I feel the same about my family as well. I'm glad Tony has a cousin like you." Rudolph complimented Violeta as a smile approached his face._

 _"Thanks Rudolph. I'm glad that he has an amazing friend like you." Violeta said to Rudolph with a warm smile on her face._

 _"I can understand why Gregory fancies you." Rudolph said to Violeta which made her stiffen a bit._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about Rudolph?" Violeta said to him out of denial._

 _"Anna's not the only one who can see it. All my life, Never have I saw my brother look so happy before. He would always worry about the clan and us, but never about himself. Since you told us about you two seeing one another in your dreams, it made sense when I saw him smile happily for the first time." Rudolph explained to Violeta as he reminisced on the day that Gregory smiled happily for the first time._

 _"I know he can be a tense, but he really does care about you the same amount as you care about him." Rudolph continued his speech to Violeta about the connection between his brother and her._

 _Violeta felt a bit flustered after learning that Gregory felt passionately about her since the day they met in their dreams._

 _Violeta was about to say something until they heard some piano notes that was faintly played throughout the hallway._

 _"It's coming from the study." Rudolph said to Violeta as he heard the noise from his strong sense of hearing._

 _"Lead the way Rudolph!" Violeta said to Rudolph._

 _With Rudolph leading the way, they followed the piano notes to the open study._

 _Once they made it to the study,_

 _They spotted a hunched over Tony siting on a bench tapping to piano keys with his finger as she sighed in sadness._

 _Rudolph and Violeta entered the room and closed the door behind them._

 _Violeta went up to Tony and tapped him on the shoulder._

 _"Tony?" Violeta said his name which got him out of his trance._

 _Tony turned around and spotted Violeta and Rudolph with worried expressions on their faces._

 _"Oh…Hey guys.." Tony greeted them sadly._

 _"You had us worried about you." Rudolph said to his friend as he crossed his arms in front of his chest._

 _"Sorry about that! I was going to head right back." Tony said to them as he scratched the back of his head._

 _"What's going on Tony? You rarely storm out unless you were troubled by something." Violeta asked her cousin in worry._

 _Tony sighed in defeat and began to explain._

 _"Since we came here, I was excited to have fun with you and the others. Until you started hanging out Gregory and Anna a bit more. I don't mind you and Anna hanging out, with Gregory it was different. I wanted to spend some with you, but you're always with Gregory. I'm began to fear that you didn't want to spend time with me anymore like we use to. I guess, I became jealous…." Tony expressed his feelings to Violeta with a sad look in his eyes._

 _Violeta sat down next to him and began to talk._

 _"I'm sorry that I made you feel that way Tony. You should tell me about these things instead of letting it bubble inside. Besides, you are like my little brother. I will always spend time with you no matter what! I love you." Violeta said to Tony as she expressed her care for him with her arm around his shoulder._

 _Tony smiled after her listened to Violeta's speech._

 _"Remember how we bonded?" Violeta asked Tony with a smile on her face._

 _"Of course! We were at the piano playing "You've got a friend in me" from toy story as way of promising each other that we'll always be close." Tony replied to Violeta happily._

 _"How about we play it for old times sake?" Violeta suggested to Tony which left a smile on his face._

 _"Yeah!" Tony replied to her happily._

 _The two of them turned around and began to play the song together as Violeta began to sing first._

 _You've got a friend in me~_

Tony smiled and joined in next.

 ** _You've got a friend in me!_**

 _ **When the road looks rough ahead!**_  
 _ **And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed~**_

 _You just remember what your old pal said~_

 _ **Boy, you've got a friend in me~**_

 _Yeah, you've got a friend in me!_

 _Rudolph smiled as he watched the two cousins sing and play happily together._

 _Tony tuned his head and gestured Rudolph to come over and listen._

 _Rudolph caught Tony's gesture and floated towards the two cousins as he continued to listen to them play._

 _ **You've got a friend in me!**_  
 _You've got a friend in me~_

 _You've got troubles, and I've got 'em too!_  
 _There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

 _Violeta nudged Tony playfully and made him laugh a bit._

 _ **We stick together and we see it through**_  
 _ **'Cause you've got a friend in me~**_

 _You've got a friend in me!_

 _The two of them played the music break happily and began to sing the bridge._

 _ **Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am!**_  
 _Bigger and stronger too~_

 _Tony playfully rolled his eyes as they continued to play._

 _ **Maybe~**_  
 _But none of them will ever love you the way I do~_

 ** _It's me and you~_**

 _Boy!_

 _Tony looked at Violeta as they continued to sing the song._

 ** _And As the years go by~_**

 _Violeta looked at Tony and sung the lyric to him._

 _Our friendship will never die!_

 _ **You're gonna see, it's our destiny!**_

 _Tony leaned his head on Violeta shoulder as they finished the song together._

 _ **You've got a friend in me!**_

 _You've got a friend in me~_

 _ **You've got a friend in me~**_

 _The two of them played the last chords of the song and laughed together happily._

 _~End of Flashback~_

* * *

Speaking of close,

Violeta and Gregory have been spending sometime together as the days were passing by.

He would give her Daffodils from the forest, try to cheer her up from stressful events and would have regular conversations with her.

Despite all of that, this was the moment that gotten the two of them really close.

* * *

It was late night in june.

The full moon was out and everything looked beautiful.

Violeta is wearing a black gothic high low lace dress, black fishnet tights, her black knee-high buckle boots with her necklace around her neck and her hair in a long side braid that is laying on the right side of her shoulder.

* * *

Thanks to Anna's lessons so far,

Violeta began re-reading the letters that they found in order to figure out who was E. Ihrin and V. Sackville-bagg.

Gregory noticed Violeta was in her room still trying to figure out the names of the two initials from the letters again.

He knew that she was going to overwork herself at this rate if she didn't stop and take a break.

So, Gregory entered the room, floated to Violeta and touched her shoulder which surprised our fellow heroine.

Violeta turns around and sighes in anger and relief.

"Gregory don't scare me like that! I'm still trying to figure out who is E and V!" Violeta explains to him as she massages her temples from the stress she's having.

"I know. That's why I'm here to get you away from the letters and take a break before you over stress yourself." Gregory said to her as he put the letters inside the drawer of her nightstand.

"I have to keep working Gregory! We're so close to figuring out our situation!" Violeta said to Gregory as she tried to reason with him.

"I understand, but you got to let your mind rest sometimes." Gregory said to Violeta as he crossed his crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Violeta sighs knowing that she can't argue with Gregory's reason.

"Fine. I'll take a break from the letters." Violeta said to Gregory in defeat knowing that she needs to relax her mind.

"Wonderful." Gregory said to her with a smile on his face. Gregory grabs Violeta's hand and lead her towards the window Balcony.

"Why you lead me to the balcony Gregory?" Violeta asks Gregory out of curiosity.

Gregory looks at her and smile before he spoke.

"Since it's a full moon outside, I thought it would be nice to have a night flight around the forest." Gregory explains to Violeta which made her a bit pale.

"No. That is not happening! I can't fly!" Violeta said to Gregory out of fright and nerves.

"I know that already. You just have to hold my hand and I'll teach you how the rest." Gregory explains to her again as he find her nervousness adorable and understandable.

"What if I slip out of your hand and fall?!" Violeta questions Gregory as her nervousness was getting the better of her.

"That will never happen, because I'll never let you fall." Gregory said to Violeta as the moon shined down on him.

"Besides, I want you to experience something magical that only happens once." Gregory said to her with a loving smile on his face.

Seeing his facial expression made Violeta's heart pound rapidly as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

Gregory puts his hand out to Violeta as he continue to smile at her.

"Do you trust me?" Gregory asks Violeta as his hand was still in her reach.

Violeta looks Gregory in the eyes before she replied to him.

"…I do…" Violeta replies to him and grabbed his hand that is out for her.

Gregory smiles and began to fly in the sky together.

Violeta looks down for a second and held on to Gregory with as her eyes closed in fear.

Gregory smiles softly and put his right hand around her waist as he stops flying and the two of them began to float.

"It's ok Violeta…I won't let you fall." Gregory reassures Violeta in a loving tone of voice.

Violeta slowly opens her eyes and stares at Gregory.

"How do you feel?" Gregory asks her.

Somehow, Violeta felt a bit calm than what she was feeling earlier.

"…A bit better." Violeta replies to him in a calm tone of voice.

"Do you want to keep holding onto me for bit until you comfortable?" Gregory asks her in a caring manner.

"No…I think I'll be fine…" Violeta replies to Gregory's question.

"Alright. Take your time, slowly unwrap your arm around me and think about floating in the air... " Gregory instructs Violeta since it's her first time flying with a vampire.

Violeta nodded and slowly began to unravel her right arm away from his body with her left hand still in his grasp.

Once she was fully out of his grasp with her hand holding his,

Violeta thought about floating like Gregory instructed.

Violeta began to feel a bit more comfortable and looked at the view in front of her.

"Amazing!" Violeta said in awe as she saw the woods and the moon shinning brightly in the night sky.

"Ready to experience a magical adventure my love?" Gregory asks her in a loving manner.

Violeta looked at him and smiles.

"Lead the way." Violeta replies to Gregory happily.

Gregory and Violeta began to fly through the night together.

Violeta was in awe as she began to enjoy flying with Gregory.

Violeta looks at Gregory in a different light than she usually does during their time together.

Gregory spotted the place in the forest that he wanted to show Violeta.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise I want to show you." Gregory said to Violeta in a loving tone of voice.

Violeta closed her eyes and felt Gregory flew the both of them to their destination.

* * *

Once they made it to the location,

Gregory gently began to float Violeta and him down to the ground and released her hand.

"Were here. You can open you're eyes now." Gregory whispered in Violeta's ear.

Violeta opens her eyes and gasped in awe.

The forest was covered in daffodils and fireflies as the moonlight illuminated the area.

Violeta walks forward a bit as she looks at the beautiful area in front of her.

"Gregory….It's beautiful…" Violeta said to him in awe as the fireflies glowed around them.

"I found this place during one of my night flights and it reminded me of you. Beautiful, illuminating and bright like the moon and stars." Gregory said to her in a loving manner.

Violeta turns to face Gregory, wipes the tears forming in her eyes and looks at him in a passionate gaze.

"Nobody never did anything like this for me before.." Violeta said to him in a heart felt tone of voice as her tears began to fall down her cheeks once more.

Gregory walks up to Violeta, wiped away her tears and gaze at her passionately.

"You're a goddess Violeta. A godess like you should be worshiped and loved.." Gregory said to her in a loving manner as he caresses her cheek.

Violeta felt her heart melt from his words. She leans into his touch and began to sing to him.

 _You're waking meadows in my mind~_

Gregory's smiled at her as she continued to sing to him.

 _Making waves across my time~_

 _Oh no..._

 _Oh no~_

Violeta gazed at him lovingly like never before.

 _I got a strange magic~_

Gregory began to join her in perfect harmony.

 _Oh, what a **strange magic~**_

 _Oh, it's a **strange magic~**_

 _I got a_ **_strange magic~_**

Gregory held Violeta's hand and began fly in the sky together as he continued to give her the experience of a lifetime.

He looked at Violeta and began to sing to her as they flew in the starry night sky.

 **You're sailing softly through the sun~** ( _You're sailing softly through the sun~_ )

 **Of a land I've always known~**

 **You fly…** ( _You fly~_ )

 **So high~** ( _So high~_ )

Gregory and Violeta began to fly above the shimmery lake that showed the moons reflection.

 _ **I get a strange magic~**_  
 _ **Oh, what a strange magic~**_

 _ **Oh, it's a strange magic~**_  
 _ **I got a strange magic~**_

Gregory held her in a princess hold as they began to fly threw the daffodil fields together.

Violeta caressed his check as she looked at him lovingly and Gregory looking at her lovingly back.

 _Oh I'm (_ **Oh I'm~** _)_

 _Never gonna be the same again~_

( **Never gonna be the same again~** )

 _Now I've seen the way it's got to end~_

( **Got to end~)**

 _Sweet dreams_ ( **Sweet dreams...** )

 _ **Sweet dreams~**_

Violeta felt her hair unravel from the braid and began to fly in the wind.

 ** _You got a strange magic~_**  
 ** _Oh, what a strange magic~_**

 ** _Oh, it's a strange magic..._**

 ** _I got a strange magic…_**

 ** _I got a strange magic~_**

Gregory and Violeta felt as if they shared one heart beat with one another during their magical flight.

 _It's Magic~_

Gregory joined in again.

 _ **It's Magic~**_

 _ **It's Magi!**_

Violeta leaned her head against Gregory's chest as they flew together.

 **I got a _strange magic~_**

 ** _Oh, what a strange magic~_**  
 ** _Oh, it's a strange magic~_**

 _ **I got a strange magic~**_

 _ **I got a strange magic~**_

Gregory flew them to the ground again, puts Violeta down and the two of them looked at one another.

 _It's magic~_

( **It's Magic!)**

 _It's magic~_

 **(It's magic!)**

 _It's magic!_

Gregory picked up a daffodil and placed it in Violeta's hair.

 _It's magic~_

The two of them felt the fireflies surround them once more.

They moved in close, wrapped their arms around one another, leaned in closed their eyes and kissed.

Their kiss was passionate, magical and full of love as the moonlight shined down on them.

They slowly pulled apart from each others lips as gazed passionately at one another.

"We should…probably head back to the castle before daylight comes…" Violeta said to him softly as she smile loving at him.

"Yes…we should…." Gregory agreed with Violeta as he smiled lovingly at her as well.

The two of them flew back to castle before the morning comes.

* * *

Once they made it back,

They entered the castle and looked at each other once more.

"Thank you for the flight. I had a wonderful time." Violeta thanks Gregory as her cheeks were colored red.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Gregory said to Violeta as he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"See you in dreamland my love..." Gregory said to Violeta lovingly.

Violeta kisses Gregory on his cheek before speaking.

"See you in dreamland…my heart…" Violeta said to him and began to walk to her room leaving Gregory smiling happily.

* * *

As she was heading to her room,

Her family and Gregory's family spotted her before she went any further.

"Hi sweetheart. Came back from your walk?" Her mother asks her happily since she haven't seen her daughter since breakfast.

"Yes~" Violeta replies to her mother in a dreamlike daze.

"How was it?" Her father asks her questionably as he notice her state.

"Magical! Absolutely Magical papa~" Violeta replies to her dad in the same state and continue to head to her bedroom as she began to hum the song.

Then, they spotted Gregory floating in a dreamlike state as well.

"How was your night flight my son?" Freda asks her son since Gregory told her about it.

"Beautiful mother~ Very beautiful!" Gregory replies to his mother in the same state as Violeta and continue to head to his room as he began to hum.

Tony, Rudolph and Anna looked at each other knowing that something happened between the two of them.

Meanwhile, the parents were surprised by their children's behavior. Except, the women whom knew something happened as the fathers began to worry.

As for Violeta and Gregory,

The two of them lay in the bed and fell into a nice slumber meeting each other once more with smiles on their faces.

* * *

AR: THEIR FIRST ACTUAL KISS! What do you think? Will the parents figure out what is going on? Will the group figure out the initials on the letters?

Until next chapter!

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

AR: Hi everyone! Here is a new Chapter of _A Moonlight Love!_ I hope you enjoy this three part chapter!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: The truth reveal part 1_**

Since the event between Gregory and Violeta,

The two young adults have gotten closer then they expected.

The two of them would relax at their secret woodsy hideout and talk, Violeta would show him some of the places she found on her solo journeys in the woods and they would work together even more to find out about the initials.

* * *

Tonight was a surprising turn of events.

Anna, Violeta, Rudolph and Tony were looking at the letters to notice something suspicious with the dates and initials until Gregory enters the room.

Violeta turns around and notice Gregory was had his hand behind his back with a smile on his face.

Violeta stood up from her spot and walk towards Gregory with a smile on her face as well.

"I see that you finally decided to meet us good sir~" Violeta said to Gregory in a playful tone that Tony rarely heard from his cousin.

"My apologies for being late. I had to make a quick flight to pick these up for you Sweet Miss." Gregory said to Violeta back as he reveals a bouquet of Daffodils for her.

Violeta grabs the bouquet from Gregory and kisses his cheek.

"Their lovely…" Violeta said to him with a loving expression on her face.

Gregory moves a strand of hair out of his lovers face with a desire to kiss her until they heard a fake cough from behind them.

The two young adults turned around to face Tony and Rudolph crossing their arms and Anna giggling in delight.

"Is that the only reason you were late brother?" Anna asks Gregory with a smirk on her face.

"No. I also found another letter hidden inside a tree when I was flying." Gregory explains to the group as he took out the envelope from his pocket.

Gregory handed the Violeta the Envelope as the others went over to her. Somehow, Violeta felt weird about this Letter in her hand that she drops the bouquet.

Luckily, Anna caught the flowers and Gregory held Violeta from falling.

"Are you ok Vi? I never saw you act like this before?" Tony asks his cousin in a worry state of mind.

Violeta snaps out of her thoughts and realize what just happened.

"I'm ok Tony. It looks like I was overdoing it with finding out the initials." Violeta explains to Tony with a smile on her face even though deep down the group know that she was lying.

"Why don't we all take a breather and go then go into the letter." Rudolph suggest to everyone knowing that Violeta needs her space before reading the letter.

"Sounds great Brother." Gregory said to Rudolph as he agrees with him.

Anna, Tony and Rudolph took the letter and headed outside while Gregory and Violeta stayed behind and headed to his bedroom.

Little did they know that the door was opened a bit as they began to talk.

* * *

The two young adults sat down on the red satin bed and began to chat.

"What is bothering you My love." Gregory asks Violeta as he gets straight to the point of the discussion.

Violeta sighs before answering her lover's question.

"The Letter you found in the woods…" Violeta replies to Gregory as she looks at the ground.

"What about the Letter?" Gregory asks her in a caring expression.

"I feel that something will change once we read it." Violeta explains to Gregory in a worried state of mind.

Gregory understood where Violeta was coming from when it came to specific events in his life.

"I understand Violeta. I felt that way as well." Gregory said to Violeta which made her sit up and look at him surprised.

"Really? When?" Violeta asks him in her surprised state since she never thought Gregory would have those types of worries and doubts.

"It was when we officially met in person. I was worried that if we met, my feelings about you would only be a fantasy of escaping my worries." Gregory explains to Violeta as he express the first time they met.

"Once we started talking to one another, I realized that nothing has changed except for my love for you have gotten stronger." Gregory said to Violeta in a passionate tone of voice as he caress her cheek.

Violeta couldn't help but blush from Gregory's words and playfully punches him on his shoulder.

Gregory chuckles knowing that his goddess is flustered. Gregory smirks evilly and began to tease her as a way to distract her.

 ** _"De ce esti asa flustered dragostea mea? (Why are you so flustered my love?)"_** Gregory asks her flirtatiously in his native tongue which Violeta blush even more.

 _ **"Ti-am face cursa inima ta?( Did I make your heart race?)"**_ Gregory asks her teasingly as he becomes closer to Violeta.

Violeta hated to admit it, but hearing Gregory speak in Romanian was attractive and seductive to her ears and makes her weak in the knees.

She heard Gregory chuckle softly in her ear as he continues to speak.

 _ **"Iti place sa fiu tachinat de mine? (Do you love being teased by me?)**_ Gregory asks Violeta as he caress her arm in a seductive manner.

 _ **"Sau vrei sa te seduca? (Or do you want me to seduce you?)"** _Gregory asks Violeta in her ear with a smirk on his face.

Violeta knew if she let him continue, she will melt to the floor.

Until Violeta remembered that she hate being swayed so quickly.

"You wanna go Gregory, then let the games begin." Violeta thought to herself before composing herself.

Gregory notice Violeta's posture changed and she began to look at him seductively.

 _"Este gresit vrea ma seduca? (Is it wrong with wanting you to seduce me?)"_ Violeta asks Gregory seductively this time.

Gregory knew about Violeta speaking Romanian, but he never knew that she would use his teasing against him.

 _"Poate ca vreau sa ma tenta~ (Maybe I want you to tempt me~)"_ Violeta said to Gregory as she glides over to him.

"Poate ca vreau sa ma topesca de sunetul vocii tale~ (Maybe I want you to make me melt by the sound of your voice~" Violeta teases Gregory as she began to crawl closer to him.

Gregory stood in his spot as he felt caught in Violeta's spell. Violeta gotten close to him and caresses his cheek.

 _"Vrei sa-mi lesion dragostea mea? (Will you make me swoon my love?)"_ Violeta whispers in his ear with her arms around his neck.

Hearing her say that to him made Gregory snap.

Gregory holds Violeta by her waist, kisses her neck and looks deeply into her eyes.

 _ **"M-ai tenta atat dragostea mea~ (You tempt me so my love~)"**_ Gregory said to her lovingly which makes Violeta giggle.

 _"M-ai ispitit mai intai! (You tempted me first!)"_ Violeta said to Gregory with a loving smile on her face.

 ** _" te iubesc... (I love you..)"_** Gregory said to her lovingly.

 _"si eu te iubesc… (I love you too..)"_ Violeta said to Gregory as well.

The two of them began to passionately kiss on the silk red bed.

* * *

With the Trio,

Tony looks at the Envelope in a focus manner which made Rudolph and Anna worry.

"I think we should open the envelope and read the letter." Tony said to the two vampires in a stern and serious expression.

"I don't know if thats a good idea Tony, and I agree on wild decisions." Rudolph said to his best friend in a reasonable manner.

"I think we should Rudolph! I have a weird feeling about this letter as well." Tony said to Rudolph as he tries to reason with him.

"I agree with Tony brother. We have to figure out what is going on." Anna tries to reason with her brother as she felt that something is weird with this letter as well.

Rudolph sighs and nods in agreement to open the letter. Tony opens the envelope, unfolds the letter and Anna began to read.

"My dear friend, I have been thinking about you since we separated because of my families hatred for humans." Anna reads out loud.

"It's heartbreaking that my family can't accept you for not only saving my life, but lying to your village to lead them off our trail. I disagree with my families morals because you showed me that mortals can be nice and sincere. I know that we can't be together, but I hope one day we your family and my family would be together as one. I love you dearly…my sweet Elenuta…Victor Sackville-Bagg." Anna finished reading the letter which shocks the trio.

"Elenuta! That's Vi's great grandmother from Uncle Lucian's side of the family!" Tony said to them in shock.

"How did our Great Uncle Victor met Violeta's great grandmother in the first place?" Rudolph asks the group out of shock and curiosity.

"I don't know brother, but we have to let Violeta and Gregory know immediately!" Anna said to the guys until they heard a loud shout throughout the castle.

 **"WHAT THE HELL!?"** A male voice shouted in anger and fear. Tony knew it was his uncle Lucian when he's extremely angry.

Meaning that his Uncle found out about Violeta and Gregory.

"I think we should head over their right now before Gregory becomes a pile of ashes." Tony said to the siblings in nervousness and worry.

The siblings agreed and the young trio headed back into the castle to rescue their family members from the wrath of a very overprotective mortal father.

* * *

AR: WOAH! Will The trip get in time to save Violeta and Gregory from Lucian? How will Violeta feel about learning the truth about her great grandmother and Gregory's Great Uncle's past? Until Next Chapter!

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

AR: Hi everyone! Here is another Chapter of _**Moonlight Love!**_ I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: The truth revealed part 2**_

During the time Tony and the trio were talking about the letter,

Lucian was searching for Violeta so he can talk to her about spending her time with the vampire boy.

It's true that Lucian is protective of his daughter, but he doesn't want his daughter or his wife to know the real reason why he doesn't trust the vampires.

Lucian was walking through the hallway when he notice that a door was open and he heard a female and male voice speaking in Romanian.

"Thats Violeta, but who is the other voice with her?" Lucian thought to himself as he heads to the slightly opened door.

Lucian silently opens the door fully and began to see red.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lucian shouts loudly out of shock and anger.

Lucian caught his daughter being underneath the Sackville-bagg's eldest son kissing him as they were half undressed.

Violeta and Gregory stops and separate from one another out of shock and horror.

"D-dad I can explain!" Violeta said to her dad in a nervous and scared expression as she fixes her right sleeve.

Lucian was about to talk until the rest of the adults began to head to the room one by one wondering what's going on.

Destiny, Bob and Dottie were the first one to the get to Lucian.

"What happened Lucian? I heard you shouting." Destiny asks Lucian out of worry.

"That is the question that I wanted to ask as well Madam." Another male voice said to the two of them. Gregory knew that it was his father and held Violeta's hand in comfort.

Frederick and Freda enter from the right side of Lucian wanting to know what was all the commotion is all about.

"Why don't you ask your son who I caught kissing and almost having sex with my daughter!" Lucian said to Frederick that made the adults gasp in shock.

The adults look at the two young adults sitting together in a close manner that made Frederick start seeing red.

"GREGORY SACKVILLE-BAGG! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Frederick asks his son out of shock and rage as he enters his son's room.

"Father I can explain!" Gregory said to his father as he moves in front of Violeta in a protective manner.

This action surprises Freda, Destiny, Dottie and Bob while Lucian was feeling fear and rage.

"You're coming with me Young lady!" Lucian said to Violeta in a harsh and cold manner as he heads towards them.

Gregory was about to hiss in a protective manner until he felt VIoleta's hand on his shoulder.

Gregory look at Violeta's pained face as a way to tell him "I'll be fine. You have other things to worry about."

Lucian tugs his daughter off the bed and drags her to their guest room with Destiny right behind them.

The kids came to the location, but they were too late.

They saw Lucian dragging Violeta away with Destiny trying to get her husband's attention.

Then, saw Bob and Dottie outside the room still in shock. The two adults saw the kids and went towards them.

"Mom! Dad! What's going on?" Tony asks out of worry since he NEVER saw his uncle THIS angry before.

"Kids, I think you should go play in your room." Dottie said to Tony, Rudolph and Anna.

The trio knew that the parents found out something is going on between Violeta and Gregory.

"But mom…" Tony whines to his mom for an answer until his dad enters the conversation.

"No buts Tony. Besides, I think your cousin might need you some comfort after her chat with her father." Bob said to his son in a worried and sad manner.

Tony sighs and nods as a yes and the two parents went to meet up with the Sanders.

"Are we really going to our room?" Anna asks Tony.

"No. We're going to slit up, hear each conversation and regroup. I have a feeling it's going to be a very rough night." Tony answers Anna as he explains his plan to his vampire friends.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Rudolph said to Tony as he have a small victory smirk on his face.

The trio split up and headed to their relatives.

* * *

With the Sanders,

She was sitting in a chair with in silence as her father was scolding her, her mother looked at her with worry and her aunt and uncle stayed quiet and hope that Lucian will calm down.

Not knowing that a bit of the door was open and her cousin was outside listening.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO NAIVE TO HAVE A VAMPIRE PUT YOU IN A POSITION LIKE THAT?!" Lucian scolds her angrily.

 **"INSTEAD OF PROTECTING YOURSELF, YOU EASILY LET HIM BE ON TOP OF YOU LIKE A CURVA! (SLUT!)** " Lucian scolds her once more which made Violeta and Destiny angry.

"I WASN'T BEING A CURVA FATHER! IT WAS CONSENTED!" Violeta said in anger as she tries to defend herself.

"REALLY! SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU GAVE THIS FILTHY VAMPIRE CONSENT?! MINCIUNI! (LIES!)" Lucian asks shouts at his daughter as the rage anger increase.

"FIRST OF ALL, HIS NAME IS GREGORY HE'S NOT A FILTHY VAMPIRE! SECOND OF ALL, I AM NOT LYING!" Violeta explains to her father as she felt even more insulted for her and Gregory.

"HE'S MANIPULATING YOU! HE'S ONLY AFTER YOUR BLOOD!" Lucian shouts at Violeta.

"HE WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME!" Violeta shouts at her father to defend Gregory.

"YES HE WOULD VIOLETA!" Lucian shouts even louder at Violeta.

"NO HE WOULDN'T!" Violeta replies back in anger.

"WHY NOT?!" Lucian asks his daughter in shock and rage.

 **"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!** " Violeta explains to her father in anger.

The room went silent as they look at Violeta.

 _ **"I love him father!**_ " Violeta repeats to her father once more.

Everyone looks at Violeta in various expressions.

Destiny and Dottie was shocked but not surprised, while Bob was in complete shock and Lucian began to see red as his daughter;s statement repeats in his head.

 **"THE HELL YOU DO!** " Lucian shouts at his daughter in rage.

"LUCIAN! ENOUGH!" Destiny said to her husband in surprise and anger that he's cursing at his own daughter.

"NO DESTINY! I will NEVER allow our daughter to be in a any type of romantic relationship with a vampire!" Lucian said to his wife in a angry and protective manner.

Lucian looks at his daughter before speaking.

"As for you young lady! I FORBID YOU to be around the Sackville-Baggs son!"

"WHAT?! You can't do this Father!" Violeta said to her father as she stood up from the chair in anger.

"Yes I can Cosmina! You may be eighteen, but at the end of the day you are **STILL….UNDER….MY…RULE!** " Lucian explains to his daughter as he uses her middle name.

Violeta was in shock that her dad would do this to her.

"You told me you would except the person I would fall in love with!" Violet said to her father as she told him what he said to her years ago.

"I did, but with a HUMAN. NOT A VAMPIRE!" Lucian explains to his daughter who is fuming deep inside.

"HE MAKES ME HAPPY FATHER! HE'S KIND, SWEET, ROMANTIC, BRAVE AND TRUE!" Violeta explains to her father as Destiny saw the love in her daughters eyes that reminds her of the da she met Lucian.

 **"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIS BRAVERY! HE IS STILL A VAMPIRE VIOLETA!"** Lucian said to his daughter as he shuts down the positive things about the vampire boy.

 **"If I see you with that Sackville-bagg Vampire, I will NOT hesitate to take our family back to home by force!"** Lucian told his daughter in a venomous tone which sent chills down her body.

Violeta softly said no for Lucian's ears only and ran out of the room in anger as she didn't notice her cousin on the other side of her.

 **"VIOLETA COSMINA SANDERS YOU RETURN TO THIS ROOM THIS INSTANT!** " Lucian shouts from the room.

 _ **"LUCIAN FLORIN SANDERS!**_ " Destiny shouts her husband's name in anger. Lucian looks at his wife's face that is filled with anger.

"A WORD PLEASE!" Destiny said to her husband in anger as it hint Dottie and Bob to leave the room.

Tony quietly ran from the side of the door and headed to the room to meet Rudolph and Anna.

"This is NOT going to be good!" Tony thought to himself hoping that Violeta will be alright.

* * *

At the same time with the Sackville-Baggs,

Rudolph and Anna were listening from the door as well to hear the conversation between their parents and their brother.

"What were doing with that filthy human?!" Frederick asks his son in anger and shock.

" Her name is Violeta Father! She's Not Human!" Gregory said to his father as he defends his lover.

 _ **"Don't you DARE use that tone with me boy! You should be grateful that I haven't send you away yet!"**_ Frederick said to his son in a venomous tone of voice.

"My Darlings please calm down!" Freda said to her husband and son as she tries to calm them down.

"I'm sorry Mother, but I can't let father disrespect Violeta in front of me!" Gregory explains to his mother in a protective and angry expression.

"You're Protecting Her?! She is just a mere human Gregory!" Frederick explains to his son as his anger and shock increase.

"She is not 'just a mere human' Father! She is beautiful...Caring….smart….Kind... strong…Loving…" Gregory said to his father as he slowly drifts into a love struck manner which Surprises Freda and angers Frederick even more.

"I don't care if she's all of that Son! She is STILL A HUMAN!" Frederick explains to Gregory which got him out of his love struck aura.

"SHE IS SO MUCH MORE THAN A HUMAN FATHER!" Gregory shouts at his father in anger.

"WHY IS THAT GREGORY?" Frederick asks his son in frustration.

"I LOVE HER FATHER!" Gregory shouts at Frederick which made the room silent.

Freda silently gasps at her son's statement, Anna and Rudolph softly gasps from outside the room as Frederick start to see red.

 **"HAVE YOU GONE MAD! SHE IS A HUMAN! SHE IS NOT LIKE ONE OF US!"** Frederick shouts at his son in rage which made Anna and Rudolph flinch from outside the room.

"I DON'T CARE FATHER! I NEVER FELT LOVE BEFORE UNTIL I MET HER! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE HER!" Gregory explains to his parents.

"ENOUGH!" Frederick shouts in anger as the room grows quiet once more.

"I FORBID YOU TO BE WITH THE HUMAN GIRL!" Frederick told Gregory in a stern and serious expression.

"Father you can't do this!" Gregory said to his father in anger and shock that his father is forbidding him to be with Violeta.

 **"YES I CAN! I MAY BE YOUR FATHER BUT I AM ALSO CLAN LEADER! WHAT I SAY GOES!"** Frederick explains to his son in a venomous expression.

 ** _"You will NOT be around that Human girl! If I see the two of you together once more, I will send you away to live with another relative of ours!"_** Frederick instructs Gregory in a venomous tone of voice as he looks at his son.

Gregory clenches his fist and flies out of the room in anger.

Frederick sighs in anger and frustration as Freda looks at him with anger and sadness, while Rudolph and Anna head to the room to meet up with Tony.

* * *

Once trio made it back to the room,

They began to talk about the discussions they heard.

"This so tragic!" Anna said in a heartbreaking manner.

"I agree! I never saw father so angry like that.." Rudolph said to the group as he still felt chills from the discussion.

"It wasn't great on my end either." Tony said to them as he remembers his cousin's heartbroken expression leaving the room.

"We have to show them the letter! Violeta and Gregory have to know!" Anna said to the boys in determination for her friend and older brother.

"Even though Vi and Gregory are going to be more furious, we have to do it." Tony said to Anna in agreement.

"Tony! Anna! Gregory's is leaving the castle!" Rudolph said to them as he looks from the window.

Tony and Anna ran towards Rudolph's direction and spot the vampire flying towards the woods.

"Let's follow him." Rudolph said to them in determination.

Anna and Tony agree and the three of them began to follow Gregory.

* * *

With our favorite vampire,

Gregory is flying in the woods to get some fresh air as he notice a familiar motorcycle that is a bit close to His secret space with Violeta.

Gregory recognizes the motorcycle and headed to the secret place.

Once he arrives, he spots Violet leaning against a tree with her head in her knees shaking like a leaf.

Gregory flew to the ground and began to speak.

"Dragostea mea (My Love…)…" Gregory said to Violeta in a soft caring manner which made her flinch a bit.

Violeta turns to the right so she wouldn't let Gregory see her crying in sadness.

"I don't want you to see me like this…" Violeta explains to Gregory in a sad and sad manner.

It broke his heart that his lover was crying in sadness.

So, he went towards Violeta, kneel's in front of her and listen to her speak.

"My father said vile things about you and how he thought you was going to manipulate me for my blood. I-I explain to him how warm and loving you are, b-but h-he only see's you as a vampire an nothing more…" Violeta explains to Gregory as she felt pain in her heart from the conversation.

"My father wasn't pleased about the situation either. He scolded me and forbid me to be with you, but I refused." Gregory explains to Violeta what happen between his father and him.

"I refused as well, but thats not all…" Violeta said to Gregory as she clenches her fist.

"What happen during the conversation with your father?" Gregory asks her in a worry and protective state of mind.

Violeta begins to shake even more before explaining to Gregory what her father said about her.

"It was so bad Gregory… Not only did he forbid me to be with you, he told me I was a Curva (Slut) for being in that situation with you…." Violeta said to Gregory and begins to cry.

Gregory is filled with rage and wanted to talk to Violeta's father.

 _ **"HOW DARE HE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!?**_ " Gregory thought in his mind.

He looks at Violeta and calms down a bit.

For now, he wanted to comfort his lover and tell how beautiful she is.

"Violeta….look at me.." Gregory said to her as he gently grabs the side of her head, and slowly lifts it up to meet his eye.

"You are not a Curva…" Gregory began to tell Violeta as he wipes away her tears.

 ** _"Esti frumoasa , Esti dulce…Ma faci sa vises in culori…Dragostea ta imi lumineaza viata!..Tu esti sulfetul emu pereche~"_** Gregory express his love to her in Romanian.

 _Translation:_

 _you are beautiful, You are sweet_

 _You make me dream in colors…_

 _Your love lightens up my life!_

 _You are my soulmate~_

Violeta was touched by Gregory's words and began to speak.

 ** _"Imi umplii lumea cu iubire…Tu ai adus culoare in viata mea… Ma faci fericita! Tu esti sufletul meu pereche! The iubesc cu toata inima~"_** Violeta express her love to him as well.

 _Translation:_

 _You fill my world with love…_

 _You brought color to my life…_

 _You make me happy!_

 _You are my soulmate!_

 _I love you with all of my heart~_

The lovers passionately kiss and lean against each others forehead in peace.

Until….

 ***SNAP***

They hear a twig snap.

The two of them sigh knowing that Anna, Rudolph and Tony were hiding behind the trees.

"We know that the tree of you are hiding!" Gregory said to the trio in annoyance.

"You guys can come out now!" Violeta said to them as she giggles at her lover's expression.

The trio came out from hiding with different expression on their faces.

Anna was happy while Tony and Rudolph were a bit nauseous from that lovey dovey stuff.

"We are NEVER following you two again!" Rudolph vouches for Tony and him, knowing that they will follow the two of them once more.

"Besides the different faces, why are you three here?" Violeta asks the trio.

Their faces changed into serious and nervousness as Tony takes the letter out of his pocket and hands it to Violeta.

"We found out that the letter is by your great grandmother Elenuta Ihrin." Tony explains to his cousin in a worried and caring manner which shocks her.

"That can't be true…My great-grandmother's maiden name is Anghel not Ihrin…" Violeta said to the trio out of shock.

"Trust me Vi. You have to read this…" Tony said to his cousin as he still continues to hold the letter in front of her.

Violeta sighs, grabs the letter and begins to read it with Gregory.

* * *

Once Violeta reads the letter with Gregory,

Her eyes widen in shock and her fist clenched in anger.

 _ **"I think we need to have another talk with our parents…."**_ Violeta said to Gregory in a venomous tone of voice.

 _ **"Absolutely my dear…"**_ Gregory said to Violeta in agreement in the same venomous tone as well.

* * *

AR: OH boy...How are they going to approach their parent's after their FIRST dispute on their relationship. Will a story unfold from either of the family? Will they change their mind? Until next Chapter!

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

AR: Hi Everyone! This is another chapter of A Moonlight Love! This is only the beginning of the drama that is ahead for our lovely couple! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: The Truth Revealed Part 3**_

 _ **~Previously on A Moonlight Love**_

 _"We found out that the letter is by your great grandmother_ Elenuta Ihrin. _" Tony explains to his cousin in a worried and caring manner which shocks her._

 _"That can't be true…My great-grandmother's maiden name is Anghel,_ not _Ihrin…" Violeta said to the trio out of shock._

 _"Trust me,_ Vi _. You have to read this…" Tony said to his cousin as he hands her the letter._

 _Violeta_ sighs, _grabs the letter and begins to read it with Gregory._

 _Once Violeta reads the letter with Gregory,_

 _Her eyes widen in shock and her fist clenched in anger._

 _"I think we need to have another talk with our parents…." Violeta said to Gregory in a venomous tone of voice._

 _"Absolutely my dear…" Gregory said to Violeta in agreement in the same venomous tone as well._

 ** _~Onto the story!_**

* * *

Before the two lovers stormed into the castle to speak to their parents (Well…Mostly their fathers),

Tony, Anna, and Rudolph stop them from making the wrong decision.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Let's calm down for a second before storming into the castle for answers." Tony said to the two young adults, even though he was angry at his uncle for disrespecting Violeta in a manner.

"Tony's right Brother. Father is still angry. He might send you away quickly if you go to him now.." Rudolph explains to his brother as he agrees with his best friend.

Gregory and Violeta sigh in annoyance but agreed to the conclusion that they have to take this situation in another way.

"How should we properly approach this situation?" Violeta asks the trio as she crosses her arms in front of her chest with a questionable manner.

"…I think I know what we have to do..but it's not going to be fun.." Anna said to the group as she answers Violeta's question.

" You can tell us, Anna…" Tony reassures Anna as he holds her hand in comfort.

Anna takes a deep breath and begins to explain her idea to the group.

"We have to tell our mothers about the situation. They need to know how serious this is before speaking to our fathers." Anna reveals her plan to the group with a serious expression on her face which shocks them in general.

"This might be risky Anna." Gregory said to her as he squeezes Violeta's hand tightly out of nervousness.

"I know Dear Brother, but it's the ONLY way to convince our fathers to give us the truth. If they need to be cornered, this might be the key to that.." Anna explains to Gregory and the others even though she doesn't like the idea of having their family turn on their father for unknown answers.

Gregory felt Violeta squeeze his hand back as a way of telling him that "I'm with you all the way no matter what".

Gregory sighs before giving the group his answer.

"Alright. We'll tell our mothers about everything." Gregory said to them in agreement towards the plan.

Rudolph, Tony, and Violeta nods in agreement as well and returns to the castle with a chip on their shoulders.

* * *

Once they made it back,

The group saw Destiny, Dottie, and Freda in the Living room trying to figure out what is going on.

The three female adults saw the group enter the room.

Freda and Destiny ran towards Gregory and Violeta in happiness and relief that their back home safe.

"Thank the Dark star that you're back safe and sound!" Freda said to her eldest son as she checks him for any injuries.

"I was so worried about you young lady.." Destiny said to Violeta in relief and care as she examines her daughter for injuries as well.

"I'm fine mom…We're fine.." Violeta said to her mother in reassurance as she held Gregory's hand in comfort.

Freda, Destiny, and Dottie were shocked once more as the young couple actions are shown to them.

"Mother, Mrs. Sanders, and Mrs. Thompson…We need to discuss something important…" Gregory said to the mothers with a serious expression.

The women were confused, but they would let their children speak in order to understand what was going on.

The eight of them sat down and began to explain the ENTIRE situation between them and the letters.

"You see... Gregory and I have been meeting one another in our dreams…." Violeta began the conversation which shocks the three moms.

"You two have a dream connection?!" Freda asks them in shock which surprised the group as well.

"You know about Dream connections mother?" Gregory asks his mother in a surprised expression.

"Yes, My son. I know that it would happen to Vampires and other 'creatures' like us, but a Mortal and a Vampire is definitely unheard of…" Freda replies to her son in a serious manner.

"I never heard of a dream connection…" Dottie said to the group as she was still a bit shock at the matter.

Destiny agrees with her sister finding out this freshly new information that her daughter reveals to them.

"It's another way to find your soulmate or as some Mortals call it 'fate' or 'Destiny'. It usually happens to nonmortals…" Freda explains what it was to Dottie and Destiny, which they completely understand the concept in a way.

"How long have you two been having this connection?" Freda asks the lovely couple in a serious expression.

"The two of us have been meeting each other for a few months mother…" Gregory answers Freda's question which made it more shocking for the mothers.

"A few months?! Honey, why didn't you tell me about this?" Destiny asks her daughter out of shock and cares for her daughter.

"I thought they were just dreams that come and go. Once we arrived here, I realized that the dreams I had were somewhat real.." Violeta explains to her mother as she felt a bit guilty for not telling her mother in the beginning.

" We are sorry that we haven't told you about this situation. We wanted to know for ourselves what was happening before telling you." Gregory apologizes to their mothers as he explains their reason for keeping it a secret. Despite feeling guilty for not telling his mother as well.

"Theirs more to this situation.." Violeta spoke up as everyone's eyes were on her once more.

" We found letters that were written from Violeta's great grandmother and our great uncle Victor.." Gregory continues the second part of the situation their in.

"Letters?" Freda asks her eldest son out of curiosity and shock.

"Yes. They were love letters that were sent to each other, but they were somehow hidden in the castle." Violeta explains to the mothers in a serious manner.

"Tony, did you know about this?" Dottie asks her son as she is trying to comprehend what is being told to her.

"Yes, mom. I wanted to know what was going on with Vi. So Rudolph, Anna and I found out about their relationship and also assist in figuring out who the letters belong to.." Tony explains to his mom as he feels guilty for not telling her.

"Rudolph, Anna…Is this true?" Freda asks her young ones with a caring and shocking manner.

"It's true mother.." Anna said to her mom with a sad expression on her face.

"We wanted to know what was going on. What we found out was unbelievable. We're sorry that we haven't told you.." Rudolph explains to Freda as he apologizes on his and Anna's behalf.

Tony, Rudolph, and Anna gave the mothers the letters to read and understand what they were talking about.

Dottie was surprised, while Freda was unaware of this fact about Victor and Destiny was furious.

"This makes sense about what made Lucian angry…" Destiny thought to herself as she has a flashback to her conversation with Lucian once their daughter left the room.

* * *

 _ **~Flashback to after Violeta left the room~**_

 _Once Dottie and Bob left the room,_

 _Destiny looked at her husband and glared at him angrily._

 _"What the hell was that?" Destiny asked her Husband in anger._

 _"Our daughter is in love with a vampire!" Lucian replied to Destiny in_ an angry _and shocked manner by her question._

 _"_ NO _, IT WASN'T LUCIAN! IT WAS SOMETHING DEEPER_ THAT YOU'RE _NOT TELLING ABOUT!" Destiny said to her husband as she shouted at him angrily._

 _Lucian never saw his wife so furious with him before as she continued to shout at him angrily._

 _"YOU CALLED OUR DAUGHTER! OUR PRIDE AND JOY A SLUT!" Destiny explained to him as she was disgusted that her husband called their pride and joy a slut in such a disgusting manner._

 _"Either you tell me What the Hell is going on right now or they'll be hell to pay!" Destiny gave her husband an ultimatum with fire in her eyes._

 _Lucian said nothing which angered Destiny even more._

 ** _SLAP!_**

 _The sound echoed the room as Destiny slapped Lucian and left the room fuming._

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

Back to the living room,

Freda puts the letter down and looks at the children with a really serious manner.

"We need to speak to your father.." Freda said to the group in all seriousness.

"Immediately.." Destiny said to the others in a cold tone of voice as it scared some of the kids.

Violeta never saw her mother so angry before.

Violeta was about to say something until.

"There you are…" A familiar male voice said to the others.

The kids and the wives look up and saw Bob in the front with Lucian and Frederick behind him.

"We were looking all over for...you…" Bob said to them as he notices the atmosphere was different.

"Honey, I think you should sit next to me for this one…" Dottie said to Bob as she advises him to be by her side for this mess to unfold.

Bob caught the sign and sits next to his wife as he tries to figure out what was going on.

"My Darling…I think we should have a chat…" Freda said to him as she gave him a "sit down" Signal towards him.

"Same for you too Lucian…" Destiny said to her husband as she crosses her arms against her chest.

"Destiny I.." Lucian was about to say something to Destiny but was interrupted by her cold scary glare at his direction.

 **"SIT DOWN NOW…."** Destiny said to him in a cold and stern tone of voice.

Lucian and Frederick sit down on some of the armchairs as the women and children stare at them with seriousness and some of them with coldness.

Violeta starts the conversation by asking her dad the question.

"Father? What is the reason that you won't allow me to be with Gregory?" Violeta asks her father with her arms crossed.

"Because he's a vampire! We went over this in the room Violeta.." Lucian answers her question as he felt the atmosphere almost choking him.

"Try again Lucian.." Destiny said to her husband in the same cold manner.

"That is the Reason Destiny!" Lucian said to her as he tries to convince his family.

"That is not the answer Lucian and you know it!" Destiny said to her husband as more anger increased inside of her.

"Then tell me, what is the reason?" Lucian asks his wife as a way to keep something so secretive being revealed.

"It's because of the history between an Ihrin and a Sackville-bagg!" Tony said to Lucian which shocks Bob but made Frederick and Lucian go really pale.

"What are you talking about son?" Bob asks his son out of curiosity.

"There were letters that were hidden in the castle that was written to Elenuta Ihrin and our Great uncle Victor Sackville-bagg.." Rudolph explains to Bob as he was surprised by the information being said to him and the other male fathers...

Violeta looks at her dad and began to talk once more as she glares at him.

"Tata? (Father?)" Violeta asks her father in Romanian which surprises Bob and Dottie.

Lucian was silent as he heard his daughter speak to him in Romanian. This was also the first time the Sackville-Bagg Parents heard her speak in Romanian, but they let her continue to talk to her father.

"Vreau sa-mi spui despre tatal strabunica..(I need you to tell me about great grandmother Father..)" Violeta said to her father in a serious tone of voice.

"eu..(I)" Lucian said to Violeta in a nervous tone of voice.

"Adevarul Parinte! (The truth Father!)" Violeta said to her father in a stern tone of voice.

" ** _At least give you're Fiica curva (Slut daughter) THAT much of an explanation…"_** Violeta to her father with a coldness in her eyes as it hits Lucian's heart knowing that he deserved that.

Lucian looks at his daughter and sadly sighs.

"Bine…O sa-ti spun..(Fine…I'll tell you..)" Lucian said to his daughter as he clenches his fist out of fear.

Besides being furious, Destiny was curious as well since he barely spoke about his grandmother.

"It all started years ago in Romania.." Lucian began to explain the story to everyone.

"Back then, your great grandmother's last name was Ihrin. A beautiful woman that everyone loved and wanted to marry." Lucian explains to Violeta as he tells everyone the story.

"Then how come it was changed to Anghel?" Violeta asks her father to understand.

"It'll be explained later on in the story my sweet child." Lucian explains to Violeta with a sympathetic look in his eyes as he began to continue telling the story.

"Your great Grandmother lived alone in the cottage near the woods that is a little far from the town. Until that one day." Lucian explains how their relative met a Sackville-bagg.

"One night during the winter, Your Grandmother heard a strange noise in the cottage and went downstairs to investigate…" Lucian said to everyone as he clenched his fist tightly.

* * *

AR: WOW! We are going to get the full backstory of how Elenuta and Victor Sackville-Bagg met and fell for one another! How will it affect the entire dynamic of the Sackville-Baggs history with mortals?

Until Next Chapter!

R&R


End file.
